New Generation
by TiffyW
Summary: Sequal to Renesmee's life so read that first
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** So it's here, new book! The New generation! This book will be written in Renesmee's children's P. O. V as well as Ellery and Brandon's. Enjoy! **

**_New Generation_**

**_Book One: Aura-Bella Black_**

**Chapter One**

1 May 2039

The ocean is a beautiful thing. The shy sun that rarely shines in this place lights up the usually dark blue sea. The waves that usually crash onto the shore are now still. There are thin wispy clouds strewn over the sky. The sparkling water completes the picture.

I was alone on the beach, it was about six am. Usually I'm sleeping this time and my sister Kyrie is trying to wake me up but I haven't slept yet. They're probably wondering where I am but they wouldn't put much thought into it. I am almost eighteen years old.

My eyelids were heavy, I would have fallen asleep right here, the cold wouldn't bother me, but I couldn't for some reason. I've only been sitting here for two hours, before four am I was patrolling the reservation for evil vampires that either want to kill my family or want to eat the residents of the town.

Though there hasn't been much activity for a long time, not since my family defeated the Voltury in some kind of epic war. Not that I want a war or anything, I just wish there was more action to this than running around a town all the time in circles sniffing the air and praying you catch an unfamiliar scent.

Maybe that's what was keeping me from collapsing. Lack of adventure. I sighed. The sun was rising higher and I needed to get ready for school.

I got up and ran home, took no more than ten minutes, if I had shifted it would have been five.

"Where have you been?" Kyrie asked as soon as I came in by the door.

She was perfect. That is the only word that comes to mind when you look at her. Copper coloured hair, ivory skin, bright red lips and chocolate brown eyes. Really hard to find flaws when I try to insult her.

"At the beach." I said walking upstairs.

"You look like hell" She said as she walked past me, her black stilettos clicking on the laminate flooring with each step she took.

"What's the time?" I asked rubbing my eyes hard to get the stinging out. When I stopped and opened my eyes I saw a burst of stars for a few seconds.

"You have forty five minutes, be quick." She said pouring herself cereal and called for the others to get done.

We were five in all, three girls two boys, I was the eldest. My father's werewolf genes were passed to me. which also made me the new pack leader, my father still had his pack though some had started aging, it was only my dad, Leah, Seth and Embry. The younger ones fell to my pack. There were a bunch of us.

Back to my siblings. Two years after I was born, Kyrie Rose Black followed me. My mom got her name from this baby naming book, it's supposed to mean something of the lord. She was born a vampire-hybrid and almost the exact image of my mother. She was the one responsible for getting me up in the morning. She grew up way faster than me and caught up to me in less than a year then overtook me. Though she looked older than me most of my life I never let her forget she was younger than me. But now that I turned eighteen on the fifteenth of July I finally looked older than her again.

Next came Leigh Megan Black, technically she was thirteen but she already looked sixteen. She was the most unique of our family, a vampire, werewolf, human hybrid. Though she really didn't look like it, she was really tiny, she was never really sad always cheerful, she was so sweet too, no-one would ever expect her of being vampire/werewolf but she had a bit of an anger issue, okay a huge anger issue, it was like she had a split personality.

And last but not least the twins, Anthony William Black and Mason Elliot Black. They were born five years after Leigh, ten years younger than me, Anthony was a werewolf since aunt Alice can't see him but Mason is apparently human, since she can see him. Anthony hasn't changed yet but he and Mason are exact opposites, not in looks-they both look kind of like my dad- but in personality, Anthony was always cheerful like Leigh but Mason was moody almost always and a loner, He only smiles sometimes, I think he feels left out that he's the only human out of five kids, though he usually gets along with Leigh.

When I came out of the bathroom we had about fifteen minutes. Leigh and Mason were eating cereal with peanut butter, some weird breakfast they came up with when they were younger. Leigh didn't go to school yet since she was still aging and though it was small it was noticable, like short hair one day, a week later BAM! So my mom home schooled her, when my friends came over we had to say she was our genius cousin who finished school early and moved in with us from Paris.

"Morning Freaks." I said mushing their hair and went to the fridge, When I closed the fridge I had some leftover pizza, some of grandma Esme's cookies and a bottle of orange juice.

"Pig." Kyrie said joining us.

I rolled my eyes then there was a flash followed by a snap.

"That my sister is going on the internet." She smirked and walked out.

I turned panicked to Leigh.

"Help me please." I begged.

"She's teaching me to play the guitar so I won't give you anything." Leigh said. Evil.

"I'll set you up with a guy at school." I suggested.

Leigh narrowed her eyes.

"Fine I will do your chores for a year." I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"And drive you wherever you want." I said flatly.

"Deal, I'll send you something." She said, taking the last bite of cereal, kissed Mason on the cheek then disappeared.

"Come on Mason, where's Anthony?" I asked lifting him off the seat.

"You're asking me?" He said annoyed and walked to the car. He was really grumpy for an eight year old.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Anthony said bounding down the staircase.

He knew how this would end, three, two, one.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, he did the same thing everyday and always tripped on the last step and fell face first on the ground.

"How many times Anthony." I rolled my eyes and picked him up and pulled him to the car. He climbed in the back with Mason.

Kyrie was putting lip gloss on looking in the passenger seat mirror.

"You always take forever." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry if you won't help me get grumpy dwarf and clumsy dwarf in the car.

"I already have to wake you up every morning, take some responsibility." Kyrie huffed.

"You didn't wake me up today!" I said, my voice getting louder.

"Oh please, one day compared to how many years?" Kyrie rolled her eyes.

"Well it's not my fault I have to patrol to keep your little princess head safe from evil vampire's who by the way are still trying to kill us!" I shouted.

"You have a huge pack, that is no excuse, you don't have to be out till four every night and we all know the only reason you volunteer is so you and Elijah can go do _business_!" Kyrie shouted back.

"Elijah has nothing to do with this and I am still a virgin!" I said, I was starting to shake.

"What are you guys talking about? And by the way, school starts in ten minutes." Anthony said from the back seat.

I totally forgot they were there.

I started the car and sped down the driveway onto the main road, I pulled up at Anthony and Mason's school with two minutes to spare.

"Enjoy your day!" I called after them. They ignored me.

Anthony ran over to his group of friends while Mason just walked past everyone with his head down and into the school building.

"Aura, school remember?" Kyrie said waving her hand in front of my face.

"When will you get your own damn car?" I asked exasperated.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of here soon." She rolled her eyes.

I pulled up just as the bell rang for first class.

"I was wondering where you were." Someone said from behind me snaking their arms around my waist.

"Hey Elijah, I thought you were the one who wouldn't be here, you looked like the living dead last night." I said turning around to give him a quick kiss, Kyrie rolled her eyes and strutted off into the building.

"I have to go to class, I'll see you at lunch time." I said slipping out of his arms. Elijah attend the community college two blocks away from my school, he studied music, actually pretty talented, he could play the guitar, piano, flute, drums and even the harmonica. He'd wait for me at my school and hang out with me if there was time and again at lunch.

"You could always skip class." He suggested tugging on my shirt.

I smiled, we were not imprinted, just both shared a mutual attraction on the job. My father was not at all pleased but lightened up a tiny bit thanks to my mom.

"And miss the wonders of horizontal components? I think not. I'll see you at lunch okay." I said walking away.

I was kind of late, if I walked at human speed I would never make it in time but I was a werewolf so...

I was the last one to walk into the class behind a petite blonde.

I sat down next to Maya. My best friend.

She was a hybrid like Kyrie and my mom, her dad was Nahuel and her mom was my moms best friend Kaylen.

She'd already finished high school once but decided to do it again. My cousin Ellery was also doing high school again but she was posing as a junior.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"argument with Kyrie." I said simply taking out my books.

"What else is new?" Maya rolled her eyes. She's been a witness to many of Kyrie and my disputes.

"She accused me a sleeping with Elijah every night when I have to patrol." I said under my breath.

"Oh my gosh do you?" She asked.

I looked at he and hit her with my pencil-case.

"What do you take me for?" I asked.

"Aura, Maya the class is waiting for you two." my teacher Ms Rane said.

I glared at Maya for a second then opened my book.

Let me tell you something, I am no genius like Kyrie, my mom or Leigh or even Maya. I was a wolf not a vampire, don't get me wrong I wasn't stupid, I managed to scrape a B in a few classes but that was without studying, and not paying attention in class. The only way I really survived was the notes Maya made for me which I only looked at when I crammed for tests.

When the bell rang for the next class I realized I hadn't heard a single word the teacher had said and instead of notes I'd doodled random things on the page. I examined my handy work as I walked to my next class, there was my name in different patterns, Elijah's name with hearts-that embarrassed me, it was so typically girly- there was a wolf, eyes with different types of shading and a drawing of a person getting eaten by a wolf labeled "Kyrie" and "Aura" I laughed out loud at that.

"Whats so funny?" Maya said taking the book from my hand as we arrived at our next class Biology.

"This is embarrassing." She said pointing to Elijah's name.

"Whatever." I said grabbing the book, she moved it out of my reach.

"Like really it's so typically girly, and you're supposed to be all tough Aura that like's things rough and messy." Maya smirked.

"Maya!" I shouted.

"No reason to say it that loud." She said, she moved her head down and let her shoulder length black hair hide her face as people turned around in there seats to look at us.

"What are you people looking at?" I asked narrowing my eyes at them, they quickly turned around facing the front.

The day felt way longer than usual and lunch took forever to come. When the bell for lunch hour finally came I was the first person out of the class.

I smiled when I saw Elijah waiting for me just outside my class room door. He gave me a quick peck on my cheek and took my hand leading the way to his really old but sturdy car.

"So where for lunch?" I asked as I got in.

"How about... some of my moms food?" He asked starting the car.

I loved Emily's cooking.

"Aura! Did Eli kidnap you again?" Emily laughed as we walked into the house.

"Yep, and while I was hungry too." I said hugging her.

"Ha ha, when are you not? Help yourself, I just finished making my monster muffins, they're on the window sill, I have to weed the garden." She said removing her apron, she still had the three scars running down her face and down her shirt, they had gotten lighter though but still really noticable.

I sat down on a seat at the counter while Elijah raided the fridge and grabbed a couple of muffins from the window sill.I helped carry it all up to his room, well actually just one muffin that I was eating.

Elijah's room was typical guy room, clothes everywhere, posters of cars and half-naked girls. Not that it bothered me much, clothes where everywhere in my room and I had pictures of hot guys on the wall.

First thing we did was eat, Emily's cooking was thee best, it was tied with Esme's I couldn't choose which was better.

"Why were you that late this morning?" Elijah asked when I lay down on my back after I was done eating. He was on his stomach staring at me.

"Well aside from the fact that I was out till four last night patrolling, I had a fight with Kyrie this morning. It would probably still be going on if Anthony hadn't reminded me of school.

"When are you two never fighting?" He said crawling up to me.

"When we sleep. How do you wake up in the morning in time for school? You're out as late as I am." I said.

"Speaking of last night." He said and crawled up all the way, he placed his arms on either side of my head and kissed me.

Okay so I had lied a tiny bit to Kyrie this morning about being a virgin, but that wasn't why I patroled until four am every night. It actually happened when I was skipping school and my parents were out hunting with Leigh.

Except for last night when we took a break at around ten pm when his parents had gone out.

He suddenly stopped kissing me and looked at the clock.

"Skipping one class won't hurt." He shrugged and started kissing me again.

He ripped off his shirt.

"Your mom's downstairs." I warned.

"My rooms sound proofed for the music." He said trying to kiss me again.

"The doors unlocked." I said stopping him again.

In a flash he slammed me against the door, turned the lock and started kissing me again.

"And where have you been?" Maya asked when I walked into the fifth class and sat down.

"With Elijah." I said, still a bit dazed.

"Mmmhhmm." Maya rolled her eyes, I kicked her under the desk.

"Oh yeah look at what you sister put on the internet." She said taking out her phone.

She brought up the picture Kyrie had taken this morning of me with my mouth full of food and rolling my eyes.

I checked my phone, I had one new message from Leigh. She'd sent me my revenge picture, I don't even know how she gets them she just always has blackmail pictures.

It was a picture of Kyrie, she was also eating, she may not have had her mouth stuffed but she did sneeze at that moment with her mouth wide open.

I put it on the internet.

The rest of the day seemed to take forever, and I avoided Kyrie like the plague. I knew she was following my scent around school to try and catch up to me and rip my head off. When the bell to final period rang I was the first one out of the class. Though my plan to jump into my car and be out of the gate before Kyrie came was immediately canceled when I saw her leaning against my car.

She was glaring at me with her arms crossed, tapping her high heels against the ground impatiently. I took as long as possible to get my keys out and open the car, though even though I was moving as slow as possible the confrontation just came so fast.

Next thing I know I'm pulling up in the driveway of our house, Anthony and Mason in the back.

Kyrie was seething, glaring straight ahead out of the windscreen.

Anthony and Mason, realizing that a major argument was about to break out got quickly out of the car and ran inside the house.

"You are going to pay for that." Kyrie said, her eyes moving to me, the phrase 'if looks could kill' flashed through my mind.

"Pay for what? Getting even? You had no reason to put that picture out and you have no reason to get angry, if you can't take what you dish out grow the hell up." I said and got out.

"Oh please, stop preaching about how we should grow up, we all know you're way past grown up since you go bang Elijah every night. Then you come home and pretend to be daddy's little wolfy ang- Ow!"

I ran over to her and pulled her hair cutting her off.

"Say one more thing about my sex life and I will rip your hair off your pretty little head." I growled.

She twisted around and punched me in my stomach. I flew back several yards into a tree.

When I got up I was a wolf. I launched at Kyrie my teeth aiming for her throat, then I was knocked in the side and was sent flying into another tree.

**Aura stop it!** Leigh screamed in my head. She had turned into a wolf.

**Don't get in the way Leigh.** I thought getting up again and shaking off my fur.

**You two fight almost every day, why not just act like the older sister you are and stop taking everything she says so personally. You don't have to get so stressed when she comments on your sex life, she's trying to live through you until she turns eighteen, and teasing you and making you angry just reminds her that you are a normal person.** Leigh thought. I really hated her speeches, they were just infuriating cheerful and wise.

**I heard that, and I don't know if I should be angry about it or thank you.** She thought.

**Just go get me some clothes Leigh** I thought rolling my eyes.

She was still in human form, she could communicate with wolves without turning into a wolf though she could turn when she wanted to.

She dashed inside. Kyrie was still staring at me, her eyes wide. I guess she was stunned that I actually tried to kill her. We have had our fights but not this bad.

She turned around and ran at full speed into the house, I heard her door slam.

Leigh came out a few seconds later with a sequined sun dress.

**You're just like Alice** I thought rolling my eyes, she just grinned.

When I had changed back and dressed I ran to Kyrie's room and knocked on the door.

"Kyrie! Kyrie I am so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Just go away Aura!" She shouted.

"But Ky-"

"Go away!" She screamed.

I backed away to my room and sighed.

How am I gonna fix this?

Luckily my parents were gone for the week, we don't usually go all out like that and barely ever fight when my parents were around.

For now I tried to do my homework, I read through the notes Maya had wrote in my book but kept thinking about other things. Eventually I fell asleep.

I woke up about an hour or so later, the smell of food wafting up from downstairs. I was downstairs in seconds.

Mason and Anthony were playing video games and Leigh sat on the couch behind them cheering both of them on.

I could still hear Kyrie in her room, she was listening to music.

They were done eating so I went to the food and dished a heap onto a large plate.

"Did Anthony and Mason finish their homework?" I asked Leigh, she was in charge of supervising the twins.

"Well half, I told them to take a break for a while and continue later." She said.

"And did you read through the notes mom left for you?" I asked.

"I finished all of it monday." She said and pulled a face.

"Smartass." I muttered.

"Heard that." She said.

"Is Kyrie still mad at me?" I asked around a mouthful.

"Yep."

I sat down and finished my supper. When I was done Leigh told the twins to put the game off.

Leigh was helping Anthony and Mason with their homework while I did the dishes, it was supposed to be Kyrie's turn.

"Leigh I'm gonna hit the sack okay, make sure their in bed by ten please." I said yawning, I had asked Micah to take my shift tonight.

"Okay." Leigh smiled.

When I got to my room I immediately collapsed on my bed and fell asleep again.

When I woke up the sun was already high up in the sky behind a thin layer of clouds. Not that our family really needed to live in area's with constant cloud cover the only reason we live here anyway is because my mom wants to be close to her family.

I panicked at first thinking I was late for school then I realized it was Saturday.

I shuffled downstairs in my pajamas, yawning and stretching. Anthony was the only one downstairs playing video games.

"Hey Anth, where are the others?" I asked.

"Leigh and Mason went to the mall and Kyrie went to Ellery. Elijah was here too, I told him you were sleeping and he said to call when you woke up, something about a scent during the night near our house." He said, my eyes flashed at the last sentence. He was still a bit young to understand what we were.

I ran to the phone and dialed Elijah.

"Aura." He said sounding both relieved and stressed.

"What happened?" I asked, I was pulling on a jeans as I talked.

"We got a scent about two kilometers from your house, we traced it through town and then near your grandparents house and then it went to the mountains and disappeared." he said in a rush.

"Maybe its someone my grandparents know, sit tight, I'll be right there." I said and ended the call.

I then dialed my grandpa Edward's number.

"Aura-bella?" He asked sounding puzzled.

"Hey grandpa, I need you to meet me at the Quilette border, we caught an unrecognisable scent, Elijah says it passed about two kilometers from our house then went through town and near your house then it disappeared in the mountains." I said I was walking out the door.

Just before I started running I dialed Maya's number.

"Hey A." she said a bit sleepily.

"Can you come and watch Anthony for while, I need to head out on wolf business. I'll explain when I get back." I said quickly.

"Sure be there in two." I ended the call and took off.

I was at the border in ten minutes, I would have been quicker in wolf form but I prefered walking.

My grandfather was there already, as well as Elijah, Micah and Henry.

"I don't recognise the scent but what I can tell you is that its a hybrid. Smell's almost like your mother, as Bella describes it, its the perfect balance between the most delicious food and the most lovely smelling flower." He said.

"But how would there be more hybrids, and more importantly why are they here?" I asked.

"Maybe we should follow it." Henry suggested.

"I think so too, it might lead us to a coven, but you should not go alone, a few of us will go with you." Edward said.

"So when should we tackle this?" I asked and looked up.

The sky had turned dark very quickly and the animals were silent.

"We should go today, it'll rain in a few hour's and wash the scent away." I said.

"Gather a few people up, we'll meet back here in thirty minutes." Edward said.

Instead of numbers I collected skill, I took the most experienced wolves, Elijah, Henry, Rayleigh and Keenan. They were all roughly my age give or take a year or two.

Henry was a year younger than me, his parents were Jared and Kim, Rayleigh and Keenan were twins, their parents were Brady and his wife (not imprint) Carrey.

The others were either too young or on patrol duty, but it was sufficient, When we met back at the border, my grandfather was there with Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle.

He led the way, I could feel Leigh watching through my mind, she was still at the mall, watching a movie with Mason but not paying attention.

**Stop worrying Leigh, I'll be fine, concentrate on the movie.** I thought to her, the rest of my pack couldn't hear her voice, only mine but she could make her thoughts available to anyone in our pack if she wanted, she could turn too, she just prefered not to.

Up till Leigh was about ten years old, we all though she was like Kyrie, a vampire hybrid. We thought that maybe her human gene was more dominant since she grew slower than Kyrie, then my mom was scolding her one day, I can't remember what for, she was yelling right back, she looked about thirteen already. Then she stormed outside. Mason followed her but just as he got to the back door she exploded, her clothes fell like confetti around her, she was so shocked she turned back human. Kyrie and I ran to her and helped her. She only turned a few times after that but by accident, she didn't want to join the pack.

Most of the time she just pretended she was human like Mason, she walked slowly, ran slowly, did the dishes slowly, she even let herself be a clutz just to seem normal.

**Please stop thinking about that.** She thought, and she closed the connection, just before she did I saw her let a tear escape in the movie theater and glance at Mason. Maybe there was more to the story.

We followed the scent to the mountains, it disappeared just like Elijah had said, but my grandfather picked it up again a few kilometers on the opposite side of the mountain then a bunch of different scents spread out.

"Carlisle and Emmett take the northern scent, Alice, Jasper will take the north west, Bella and I will take the north east, Elijah and Rayleigh take the west and Aura and Henry will take the east. Keenan will you come with us for contact?" My grandfather asked, and Keenan nodded. He looked to me. I nodded and followed the east scent, Henry followed behind me. after about half an hour I picked up a fresh scent, I started running Henry sped up with me. Then another scent forked out from the first leading a separate direction.

**Henry, take that one I'll be fine, the others will be here to back us up soon.** I thought.

She barked once and followed the other scent.

I was getting closer to my target, I could hear the fast heartbeat, like a hummingbirds wings. I could also hear laboured breathing, my target was getting tired and slowing down. Then I was thrown from behind into the trees, a loud crashing sound came and the trees I crashed into splintered and fell.

I was dazed, when I snapped out of it I felt the crippling pain in my leg. My left leg had crashed onto a huge splinter, a huge gash with the wood sticking right through.

I howled and then it turned into screaming as I became human. My body automatically shifted with the pain.

"That must hurt." Said a cocky voice behind me.

I tried to look at the owner but I couldn't move my head, my whole body was shaking. I had to get the splinter out. I breathed deeply through my teeth. This was going to hurt.

I took a deep breath and wrenched the splinter from my leg without giving myself time to change my mind. Another scream ripped its way from my throat.

When my scream faded away I fell back onto the debris. I didn't even care who the hybrid was or the fact that I was totally nude. I was just tired and had no energy to lift the long sweatshirt that was tied to my ankles.

When I finally had enough energy, I lifted my head and inch to see that my leg had fully healed. I untied the sweatshirt and slipped it on really slowly, my body was still aching all over and my hands wouldn't keep still.

I stood up to face the hybrid. I got up too fast, saw only a flash of green and then went blind and dizzy and fell forward.

"Woah!" someone said then I felt arms around me.

A few seconds later I could see again and saw that the hybrid I was following had been the one to catch me. In a fluid move flipped over his shoulders to his back and shoved his head to the ground with one hand while holding both his arms in the other.

"Who made you?" I asked.

"And why should I tell you that?" He sneered.

"Because I can rip your pretty little head off right here and now." I growled and pulled his hair.

"That wouldn't help you. Besides if you do that, my family will be after you, your precious pack won't be able to save you." He said.

"Tell me, who created you!" I said tugging even harder.

Then in a second I was the one pinned on the ground. The hybrid had my arms pinned on either side of me with his own and when I tried moving my legs he sat down on them, his mouth inches from my neck. His dark, curly locks falling all over my face.

"I assume that you have heard that vampire venom can kill a shifter." He said and I stopped struggling.

"Of course I wouldn't kill someone as pretty as you. Oh no, I'm a gentleman." He smiled and looked into my eyes.

His eyes were dark almost black.

"Some gentleman you are, pinning me down like this." I growled.

"Well you were trying to kill me." He shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" I asked ignoring him.

"Well I live here." He said.

"No other vampire's live here except the Cullens." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Please, there are plenty of vampires that live in places you don't know. Technically you're in our territory and I have every right to attack you." He whispered as he brought his head closer.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He sat back up.

"Alexander." He said. "Your turn."

"What if I choose not to say my name." I said with as much dignity I could muster while being pinned down by him.

"I know you're a Cullen, that much is pretty simple, but you're not a vampire, you're one of those shifters." He said.

"How do you know what we're actually called? Most vampires assume we're werewolves..." I narrowed my eyes.

Then in a flash he was off me and I was on my feet. Edward, Bella and Keenan had come, Edward had thrown him off of me.

Alexander landed on his feet and ran. Edward ran after him and we all followed.

He was almost as fast as Edward but he was slowing down gradually.

Then Edward caught him and pinned him against a tree. The tree groaned from the pressure.

"Where do you come from?" Edward snarled.

Alexander said nothing, his face defiant.

"His not giving anything away, he's trained his mind to not give information." Edward said to us.

"Unhand him Edward, need I remind you that this is not your territory?" A voice said from the opposite side of the small clearing.

Edward's eyes widened when he turned to look at the new comer.

"Aro." Edward snarled.

Alexander took that moment to wrench out of Edward's grip and ran over to Aro.

I've heard stories of the voltury from my parents, they didn't know what happened to Aro and the others after the Italian speaking guy took over, my parent's said they just kind of disappeared.

"Where have you been hiding Aro?" Edward growled.

"Oh we've been here for about sixteen years, ask your lovely wife, I would assume she would have told you." Aro said. "I see you've met my son Alexander, he was born about three years before we came here." Aro said, a smirk on his face.

"Might I ask where the rest of your lovely coven is? I would have expected more than a handful to take on mine."

"We're not here to fight Aro, that's the last thing we'd want to do, we were not aware of where your coven was situated." Bella said, she tried making her voice less cold but it still came out that way.

"Of course you would not Bella, we all want peace." Aro said, with a kind of sickening mellowness.

"We'll be leaving then." Bella said, she pulled Edward slowly along with her.

"Wait," I said. All eyes shifted to me, kinda creepy.

I swallowed and continued. "If you are going to be hunting humans, the reservation as well as the town is off limits, we will attack immediately if an outsider sets foot over the boundary." I said squaring my shoulders as I spoke.

"Certainly Miss..." Aro said.

"Aura." I said.

"We will keep out of your tribe boundaries Miss Cullen." Aro said.

I didn't even bother correcting him, I just wanted to get out. Edward and Bella left, I followed them and Keenan after me.

We ran until we were back at the reservation boundary line.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?" Edward said, he actually half shouted but tried to contain it.

"I don't know, I was scared okay, I couldn't just go 'Hey Edward, while I was hunting with Nessie and she was heavily pregnant I ran into that psychotic vampire Aro, you remember him right? He's our new neighbour.'" Bella said very fast, her words almost one word.

"So you wait sixteen years?And even then you don't tell me, I have to hear it from Aro himself!" Edward this time shouted.

I spoke before Bella could. "Hey you two can do this later can we discuss the plan now?" I asked.

"There is no plan Aura, as long as they follow the rules they can stay here, we'll just start an unnessessary war if we attack them." Edward said exasperated.

"Well we can't just sit here either, you know their planning something, why else would they situate themselves so close to our territory?" I said heatedly.

"Yeah well we can't prove that, besides we have no idea how many coven members they have. We should just sit tight, be vigilant until they make a move. We need your pack to expand the patrol trail, around the town, include all of our coven's houses and the mountains just outside of their territory."

"That's a huge area, I don't think we have enough wolves to cover that. Everyone would have to be on patrol, we're not vampire's we need sleep." I said.

"There will be an explosion of young wolves, this much vampires so close to the reservation is bound to awaken some soon."

"We can't guarantee that."

"We'll help too." Bella said.

"Help? How?" I narrowed my eyes.

"We'll patrol as well, we'll do it in shifts, and I'm sure Jacob's pack will too."

"So this is all we've got?"

"Pretty much." Edward shrugged. I sighed.

"Fine. Rayleigh, Keenan and Elijah gather the others and meet me at the bonfire site, we need to work out the shifts. You guys have to be there too." I said to my grandparents.

"What time?"

"At around eight pm."

"Should we get your dad's pack too?" Rayleigh asked.

"Yeah, my dad's coming home tomorrow so I'll tell him then." I said and stretched.

"We'll see you tonight then." Edward said then disappeared with Bella. Elijah and the others left as well. I went home.

When I got home I sent Leigh and Kyrie a message to get home.

"So what happened?" Maya asked when I put the phone down.

"We tracked a scent past the mountains and ran into this coven, turns out they're the famous voltury." I said.

"I thought they were defeated."

"These are the one's who disappeared. My understanding is that they have a lot of hybrids. We were tracking a hybrid."

"So what's the plan?"

"There is none, Edward just said that we have to expand our patrol trail. I called a meeting tonight to discuss the shifts."

"I'll help too."

"You don't have to."

"I'm older than you, I can handle myself." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine knock yourself out." I rolled my eyes.

"There's a bonfire tonight?" Anthony asked excitedly.

"You can't come, its pack business." I said.

"Please! Please, please, please!" He begged.

"No Anth, you have to stay here with Leigh, Mason and Kyrie."

"But I'm gonna be a wolf too." He whined.

"Not for a while kid." I said, though it might be sooner since there are a lot more vampires. But he was only eight, it was really doubtful.

"This sucks, I never get in on the fun stuff." He said and kicked the counter.

"Ow!" He hopped up and down.

"Convincing argument." I said sarcastically.

"What's the emergency?" Kyrie said coming through the back door.

"We have a meeting with the pack about a new coven of vamps in town, I need you to watch the kids." I said.

"A new coven? Are they a threat?"

"Well they are the new and improved voltury we've heard so much about." Maya said.

Kyrie gasped.

"You're lying." She said.

"No lies, Aura saw the leader Aro herself."

"Well then I'm going." Kyrie said.

"No you're not, you're only sixteen." I said.

"I've been physically eighteen for nine years Aura."

"Like I care, you're still my younger sister and I'm not letting you near those creeps."

"I would like to see you try and stop me, this is my home too and my family, I won't hide when I'm fully capable of protecting them." She said looking straight into my eyes.

"Let her go Aura, she can handle herself, she used to train with Emmett and I." Maya said.

"We're not attacking them! It's just a strategy meeting, we need to get a patrol roster because Edward wants to expand the patrol route. You don't need to patrol." I said.

"If he's expanding the route you're going to need as many people as you can get, you don't have that many wolves." She said crossing her arms.

"We're expecting more, now that there are even more vampires, we're bound to have new wolves soon." I shrugged.

"You would have to train them to control the shifting. You're running out of excuses, I'm going." She said then walked up the stairs to her room, her stilettos clicking, as they always do, on the floor.

"Thanks a lot Maya!" I said angrily hitting her arm.

"We need more people and she can handle herself." She said simply.

"You're a terrible friend." I said crossing my arms and going to the living room.

"It's why you love me!" She laughed.

"So tonight will be Rayleigh, Henry and Kyrie around the town, Keenan and Maya will take the reservation, Emmett, Jasper, Elijah and Edward will take the mountains. Shifts switch at twelve. Ellery and Nick will take the reservation, Dean, Victor the town, Bella, Edward, Alice and I the mountains. Those will be till four am." I finished.

"Sounds good."

"Keenan you'll have to watch for new wolves tonight, you know what to do right?" I said.

"Yep, I have to calm them down and explain." He said.

"So we're starting right now." I said getting up, dusting my jeans off and stretching.

I went back home, I let Kyrie take the first shift so we could alternate looking after Leigh, Anthony and Mason.

I paused and narrowed my eyes at the bushes.

"You three come out right now!" I yelled. They were really bad spys, especially if their spying on mythical creatures.

"What gave us away?" Anthony whined.

"Please, I heard you when you got here, you're not the most quiet person. You were really clumsy, kicking rocks and moving the branches." I rolled my eyes.

"I told you not to touch anything!" Leigh said hitting him over the head.

"You should have told them to stay at home! Its way too dangerous to be out right now." I said.

"Well I like being updated." She shrugged.

"I would have told you when I got home."

"No you wouldn't.?" She raised her eyebrows. She was right.

"You're too young to worry about this, please just stay away from the tribe meetings." I said.

"Fine, fine." She shrugged, I could see she was lying.

"I will lock you in a titanium cell one of these days." I rolled my eyes and started pushing them in the direction of the house.

"Wait here." I said when we got to the trees." I went into the trees, shifted, took my clothes in my mouth and went back to them. I gave my clothes to Leigh and bent down so they could climb on.

We got home fairly quickly, about three minutes. When Anthony and Mason hopped off, they were dizzy.

"That was awesome!" Anthony exclaimed, he was walking skew.

"Maybe you shouldn't have ran so fast." Leigh said hopping off me too. She put my clothes down and went to help Mason and Anthony into the house. I gave a kind of wolf laugh, more like a grunt then shifted back.

I decided to spend the four hours I had till my shift by doing what I really needed to do. Sleep.

"Aura, come on, you told me to wake you half an hour before your shift." Leigh said shaking me awake.

"Can you make me coffee?" I asked rolling over to face her.

"Sure." She said and left.

It took a lot of will power to not fall asleep again and get up. When I got downstairs, the house was quiet and only a few lights were on.

"Anth and Mason asleep?" I asked taking the cup Leigh handed me.

"Yeah, they went to bed around ten." She said.

"What were you doing all the time?"

"Playing video games." She shrugged.

"You're just one of the guys, add some glasses when you go to school and you'll be a nerd every guy would wanna date." I laughed.

"I'm so glad I can finally go, just a few more months." She clapped her hands. "Have you heard back from any of the universities yet?"

"I haven't applied to any, I'm taking a gap year. I'll start next year, not like I'm running out of time."

"What about law, or environmental studies?"

"Let's not discuss my future right now, how about you tell me what the deal is with you and Mason? Why did you tear up earlier?"

"You saw that." She sighed.

"Yeah and I want to know what happened."

"Its really personal I don't feel like talking about it." She said softly and looking down at her feet.

"Come on Leigh."

"I don't want to talk about it!" She shouted and stormed out of the back door.

"Leigh!" I said rushing after her. When I got to the back door I saw a cloud of material falling onto the grass, she phased and she was running straight for the mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** How was the first chapter? Awesome? Boring? Dumb? I'm putting up the next chapter right now though I don't know when I'll be able to update after this again, Hopefully on monday again :)**

**Chapter Two**

**_Leigh stop, its dangerous here!_** I shouted to her in my head. I tried finding the other pack members but they had already phased. The others had not yet.

**_Leave me alone Aura. Stop following me._** She thought and increased her speed even though she was at top speed already.

**_Is this because I asked about Mason and you?_** I asked, Mason's face momentarily flashed through her mind. He looked really disappointed.

**_Stop asking!_** She screamed.

More images of him flashed through her mind and I started to understand.

**_This has something to do with you being both vampire and wolf while he is human._** I realised. She stopped. I went over to her and she phased back. She collapsed onto the ground, tears streaming down her pretty face.

I phased too.

"Does he blame you for him being human?" I asked sitting down in front of her.

"Not really, more I blame myself for being a hybrid. When I first shifted, and he saw me he looked so... disappointed. I later promised him that I'd never shift again. I've broken that promise too many times." She said, she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sure he still love's you Leigh, he just feels left out. I guess that's why you pretend to be human." I said looking sadly at her. She nodded.

"But I'm not human, I'm not fooling anyone. I just lose a bit of my temper and I explode in my clothes and become a furry beast. If that's not enough I'm also a blood sucking vampire." She sighed.

"That is not your fault! You didn't ask to be unique." I said.

"I just want it to go away." She put her head in her hands.

"Don't wish that."

"But I do, I wish I had never been born!"

"Leigh! Don't wish that! If you were never born who would be there for Mason, you two have a better connection than his twin brother and they shared a womb for nine months." I said.

"I..." She looked startled.

"He'd be miserable without you." I said. We sat in silence for a while.

"Well that was beautiful." A familiar voice said from behind me.

How did I not hear anyone coming? I got up quickly and stood in front of Leigh, protecting her from him.

He threw something black towards me and then something white. I narrowed my eyes as I picked it up. One was a black coat, the other was a shirt. It was then that I realised we were still nude. I shoved the coat to Leigh and quickly put the shirt on.

"What are you doing here?" I asked glaring at Alexander.

"I was just out for a late night stroll when I happened upon this sight. And I imagine that it's not illegal or against the agreement that I walk in my own territory." He smirked as he leaned against a tree.

I looked around us, he was right, we've past the mountains.

"Well we're sorry for intruding. We'll go now." I said grabbing Leigh's hand.

"Wait, since we're all here, how about we get to know each other a little more? You know, like good neighbours." He said.

"My family is waiting for me. They are wondering why I haven't shown up yet." I said quickly then realized my mistake.

"Late for your patrols?" He raised his eyebrow.

"How..."

"I picked up the scents earlier, three different one's near the mountains."

"Well then yes, as you already know, they are currently waiting for me to take over." I said striding away, towing Leigh with me.

"Who is this beautiful creature? Another Cullen child? She smells... different." He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm L-" She was cut off by my hand over her mouth.

"There, there Aura let her speak." He mocked in a disapproving tone.

"Leigh! Aura!" I heard another familiar voice call and then Kyrie was in the middle of the small clearing.

"And another Cullen joins the party. Just how many of you are there?" Alexander chuckled lightly.

Kyrie's head snapped to him immediately.

"Why are you here Kyrie?" I asked.

"I saw this flash of two wolves taking off for the mountains when I got home. I was just wondering where you guys were when it happened then I followed the scents to here." She said. She swayed slightly and touched her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just felt dizzy for a second. Who is this?" She turned to Alexander.

Alexander opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything I grabbed Kyrie by her hand and pulled both her and Leigh in the direction of our house.

"He's trouble, let's go I'm already late and Mason and Anthony are alone at home." I said picking up speed.

"See you at school Aura." I heard Alexander say just before I left the clearing.

"What?!" I shouted and whirled around but he was gone. I couldn't have heard him right. That was what I wanted to believe but who can argue with perfect hearing?

When I woke up on Sunday I knew I'd slept through most of the day. The sunlight was streaming through my window just a little to the west indicating late afternoon.

I yawned and told myself to get up but my body didn't comply. Actually my bed was just really comfortable right then and I was lazy. I gave up and just lay there staring at the ceiling. A few moments later my stomach growled and I groaned.

I forced myself to stand up, my limbs felt heavy and numb. As soon as I was on my feet though a wave of dizziness swept through me and I went blind for about five seconds. When I could see again I shook my head and stretched my arms hearing my joints pop.

I shuffled sleepily downstairs. The TV was on meaning that Leigh, Mason and Anthony were either watching TV or playing video games. Kyrie was in the kitchen when I got there, she had just finished wiping the counter top.

I went straight to the fridge and opened it. She closed it again.

"Your food is in the oven. You will then wash your dishes properly and put them away." She said slowly as if speaking to a four-year old.

"Will do 'mom'" I said and went over to the oven.

"Mom and Dad will be home in about an hour. Mom texted saying she and dad are gonna go to Carlisle's house, well everybody actually. Ellery's coming here, as well as Maya and Brandon." Kyrie said as I shoveled eggs into my mouth.

"Brandon? isn't he part of the 'three original Cullen children'?" I said around the eggs.

"He's Ellery's age."

"Okay then." I shrugged.

"Who was that hybrid in the clearing last night?" She asked suddenly. I nearly choked on the eggs and started coughing.

"The people we're trying to keep an eye on. By the way, how did you get a flash of what happened?" I asked changing the subject. It worked, a rare feat considering it was Kyrie but she was probably more interested in this topic.

"I have no idea. It just appeared. I came home, called out for you. When you didn't answer I called Leigh. She didn't answer too and I couldn't smell either of you. Then I saw this flash and I was looking at a kind of movie. It was a bit blurry, there was sound too but I couldn't make out much. It was like a really bad radio with no signal. I saw what I think was you and Leigh. She ran out the back door, you followed and then I saw these huge wolves and then it ended." She said. Her eyes narrowing.

"Have you had those before?" I asked.

"Nope, that was the first time."

"Maybe it was like a vision, like Alice."

"I don't think so. Her visions have better quality, I think." She said.

"Oh well it's something." I shrugged.

Maya walked into the kitchen then, she must have come through the front door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ever heard of locking your door?" She shot right back.

"Hey I just woke up about a half an hour ago, the door lock was all Kyrie." I said and held my hands up as if to show I held no weapons.

"Yes because a locked door's too much for the stuff that actually have a shot at killing us." Kyrie said sarcastically.

"It's a habit my mom drilled into me." Maya shrugged.

"Because hybrid vampires can't protect themselves." I said, also sarcastically.

"Hey she was human before, I'm sure your grandmother also had a few habits when she first turned."

"Probably." I shrugged. "Why are they gathering all of us up anyway? While they have a meeting?" I asked turning to Kyrie.

"I haven't thought about that. You think their planning something?" She said narrowing her eyebrows.

"I want to know." I said.

"How? They'll know we're there from like eight miles away. Remember Edward." Kyrie said.

"Damn! True... What about Leigh?" I thought. An idea suddenly popping into my head.

"Won't your dad know she's there?" Maya said.

"Not if she's careful, she can shield her thoughts but she can still hear what they're talking about through my dad." I said.

"I have to concentrate for that." Leigh whined from the living room.

"You're half vampire and you're playing video games and listening to us right now." I said rolling my eyes.

"If they catch me you know I'm dead right?" She said. She was now in the door way of the kitchen.

"I'll take the blame kid, it's what I'm here for." I said winking.

She sighed and then motioned for us to follow her to the living room.

"Anth, Mase go upstairs for a while you can play on my computer." I said. Kyrie and I were the only ones who had computers in our rooms for assignments and research.

Leigh went and sat on her favourite couch. She needed to be comfortable.

"Nobody say anything, I need quiet. If I speak don't react until I open my eyes again.

She closed her eyes.

"Kyrie! Aura!" Ellery's soft voice was heard from the back.

Leigh's eyes snapped open and she let out an irritated sound.

"Ellery! We're in here." Kyrie said.

Ellery and Brandon appeared in the living room. Brandon narrowed his eyes at Leigh.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Leigh's gonna listen in on the meeting. But you guys have to be quiet, don't react until she's done." I said then motioned for Leigh to go on.

She closed her eyes again. She breathed deeply and then sat up straighter. She took another deep breath. A few minutes passed and she frowned. What seemed like an eternity passed until Leigh finally spoke.

"They're discussing what to do about Aro. Emmett suggests fighting. Carlisle disagrees. He suggests a truce. Bella says we shouldn't let our guard down, they could be planning something. Alice can't see anything, her vision is being messed with. Different things every time. Wait, she can't see anything anymore. Her vision is blocked. Edward is suggesting the possibility of Aro using his hybrids to block her vision. Carlisle says-" Her eyes shot open immediately.

"They heard me!" She gasped and stood up quickly, her long red hair falling over her shoulders.

"Crap! Who?" I asked getting up myself.

"Both dad and Edward, my concentration slipped as I got absorbed in the conversation the shield went down and they both heard me." She said.

"Leigh, calm down, its fine, I'll take the blame. Are they coming?" I asked and she nodded.

"Go up to your room, I'll deal with dad." I sighed.

She was gone in an instant, I heard her door softly close.

"What are you gonna say?" Kyrie asked.

"I'll tell them the truth, I deserve to know what their planning, I am the Alpha and they are planning to use my pack anyway." I shrugged.

"True, but dad can be a bit over protective."

"I'll be fine." I grunted.

"Leigh!" I heard my dads voice come from the front door. His footsteps started heading upstairs to her room. I ran quickly to where he was on the stairs and pulled him back.

"It's not Leigh's fault, I told her to listen in on your meeting." I said.

"Aura, why w-"

"Because we have a right to know, we're part of this too whether you like it or not, and you were planning on using my pack were you not?" I said glaring at him, my hands on my hips.

"We would have told you the necessary information." He said.

"No I want to know everything, this is my territory as well and it is my duty as the alpha to know what's happening."

"Not anymore."

"What?!" I almost screamed.

"You're being demoted, I'm taking alpha position of the whole pack along with Leah and Embry."

"You can't do that." I whispered, no way he can just shove me aside in the pack, he had his own pack.

"The council doesn't think you're up for it, you can't handle school and patrols either." He said firmly.

"Need I remind you that you were much younger than I am when you took over your own pack, not just that but you didn't finish school either, I can balance both, I'm perfectly capable and-"

"Thats enough! All you need to do is focus on school, we'll deal with the vampires!"

"But-"

"No buts!" He said interrupting me again, I immediately held my tongue, the look in his eyes were as cold as steel. We stood there for a moment for a moment then he turned around and continued walking up the stairs. It took a few seconds to find my voice.

"Leigh's not involved." I said and then turned around myself and walked back down the stairs, out the front door passing quickly through the magnificent garden that never seemed to end and I ran.

I didn't know where I was going, I just ran in a random direction. I slowed down after a while and walked at human pace. I was in a forest, I knew this place, but it wasn't included in the patrol routes. Elijah and I would come hiking here, I also brought Leigh, Anthony and Mason here sometimes.

I reached a cliff at one of the highest points in the forest, you couldn't see the town from here since it was facing the opposite direction, so it was just a wide sea of green. I walked slowly to the edge and sat down. I don't know how long I sat there just staring at the horizon, it wasn't until I felt a drop of water hit my leg that I realized I was crying. I reached up and wiped them away hastily even though there was no-one here to see me cry.

After a moment of furiously wiping my eyes I fell back onto the ground with my feet dangling over the cliff. I lay there for a while with my eyes stinging, some tears still escaping and running down the side on my face.

I started thinking about what my father had said to me again. The more I thought about it the angrier I got. I grind my teeth as what he said repeated over and over in my head. My hands clenched into fists and I started swinging my legs forwards and backwards hitting the cliff as hard as I could with the back of my feet. My hands hit the rock making small fragments of rock come loose and dig into my skin. I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to stop thinking about it but I couldn't. I got up from the ground and started walking back, I guess I hoped that walking through the forest would help me forget and calm down but it didn't, I was still plenty pissed when I reached the road.

I threw my hands up in frustration and kicked a rock. It went flying into a tree and tore off some of the bark.

I stared at the jagged mark in the tree for a while then sighed and walked back home.

**A/N:**** Thoughts are apprieciated ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day I was sitting in Trigonometry, I really wasn't paying attention, I wasn't even drawing in the margin of my notebook like usual I just stared into the empty space.

This must have been pretty obvious to others since Maya elbowed my in the side.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

She moved her eyes to the side and I followed them to find the teacher looking straight at me, her eyebrows narrowed and expectant. I didn't think before I said "What?" in an annoyed tone.

"Aura-Bella, if you had been paying attention instead of visiting your own make believe world inside your head you would have noticed that I have asked you the same question three times already." She said.

"Well what was the question?" I asked, impatience clear in my tone.

"What are the x-intercepts for this particular parabola?" She rolled her eyes and pointed to the board.

All I saw were numbers and letters.

"Um..." I looked to the side at Maya's desk, she wrote the answers on the side of her page for me.

"Four and negative three." I said looking back at the teacher.

"Thank you Maya." She said as she glared at me. She probably noticed me looking at Maya's desk, I wasn't very discreet about it. She turned her back to me and walked to the black board and wrote down the answers I just gave.

"Why are you all zoned out?" Maya asked quietly.

"I honestly don't know." I sighed and shook my head.

"Does it have something to do with what your dad said yesterday?"

"Yes... and everything else that went on this weekend."

I remembered when we had chased Alexander and my talk with Leigh in the woods.

"Well why don't you retaliate?"

"I can't, since he is the original alpha I lose the will to object."

"Well you could always sneak around."

"Yeah I could but if I do and I get caught I'll be in real trouble."

"There has to be a way though... right?"

"Maybe, lets just see how far it goes for now." I said, we were both quiet for the rest of the hour. When the lesson ended she gave me her notebook with a sheepish grin.

"You should really learn to take your own notes, you do realize how damn lucky you are that I'm in all your classes right?"

"Actually I just begged you to come to high school with me because I was scared." I shrugged.

"Haha, I remember that day well." She laughed at the memory and I punched her lightly in the shoulder.

"Say nothing to no-one." I glared at her then smiled.

We walked together to Biology, she made my mood slightly better. When we got there we sat at our usual table, Mr Nell was going about putting microscopes and five different slides on each table. He was actually a pretty cool teacher, he didn't mind the talking as the other kids came into the class.

"So is Eli taking you to Prom?" Maya asked resting her head on her hands.

"I don't think I wanna go, its just gonna be one big popularity contest of who wore it best." I shrugged.

"Hey its fun!" She rolled her eyes.

"Sure it is." I said sarcastically.

"Well you've never been to one, how would you know?"

"I don't get how you can do high school again." I shook my head.

"Well I am half vampire, its pretty easy, its your wolf brain that has the problem." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What did your parents say about yesterday's meeting?" I asked.

"They just-"

"Settle down now class, settle down." Mr Nell said interrupting everyone's conversation, Maya and I turned to the front of the class.

"Now today we'll be doing a practical, by the end of the lesson each of you must look at all five slides under the microscope and draw a labeled diagram of each of the specimens." He said. I looked to Maya.

She shook her head. "You're on your own for this one." She whispered. I rolled my eyes.

I got out my notebook as Maya placed the first slide on the microscope and adjusted the focus knobs. She gestured for me to go first. I closed one eyes and looked through the lens.

What I saw was basically a splash of lines going this way and that way with dots and circles strewn about.

"Where the hell do you start drawing from this? This looks nothing like the textbook, I don't even know what that dot is." I muttered.

"Maya please." I begged.

"Nope." She said as she glanced through the lens then proceeded to drawing what she had seen, I tried peeking at her drawing but she covered it.

"Awesome friend I have here." I sighed and she giggled. I lazily began to draw whatever I saw in the microscope, I knew what labels there should be but not where to put them so I just put them in random places. When I had gotten to the second slide there was a knock at the classroom door.

Mr Nell who had been going from table to table to check everyone's work looked up and quickly went to the door and opened it.

Just as he opened it a small breeze came into the classroom and I stiffened at the scent that came with it.

"Aah you must be the new student, welcome, welcome. We were in the middle of a practical but you can just observe for today, come in Alexander." Mr Nell said.

This must be what he meant saturday about seeing me at school, I really hoped that I had heard him wrong but once again, can't argue with super hearing. As he came in I shrunk down on the desk trying to make myself less visible and looked down at my diagram.

Maya had stiffened as well, though she probably didn't know him but she could tell he wasn't human by his scent.

Mr Nell gestured to the empty table behind us and I ducked even more, I let my hair hide my face as I pretended to be engrossed in my incorrect diagram.

"Nice to see you again Aura-Bella." He said as he passed by my desk and a shiver went down my spine. Maya placed a piece of paper in front of me as she looked into the microscope again.

**_Who's That?_**

She had quickly scribbled.

**_I'll tell you after class._**

I wrote back and got on with my work. Though it was hard, my hands were shaking, I knew he was staring at me, it felt like there was a hole in my back.

When class finally ended I quickly packed my books away after showing Mr Nell my very poor work, and walked out of the class. I was just outside the door when I realized Maya was still in the class.

I waited impatiently for her outside of the class, clutching my textbook to my chest as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

Then he came out, as soon as I saw him I turned around and tried to blend in with the mass of students around me. I knew it wouldn't work but I did it anyway.

"There you are. Must say, you look better with my shirt on." I squeezed my eyes closed for a second and then turned around.

"Alexander, why are you stalking me?" I asked with as much dignity I could gather.

"It's not stalking, it is the law for those under eighteen to attend school is it not?" He asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Of all the schools you decide to come to **my** school?"

"Technically its a state-owned school." He shrugged.

"Well then let me rephrase that, of all the schools you could attend you chose the school which I attend." I said.

"Coincidence." He shrugged again.

"There's no such thing as a coincidence in our world." I said rolling my eyes.

"There might be," He shrugged yet again. "not everyone's out to get you Aura." He said.

I opened my mouth to say something when Maya came out of the classroom, she narrowed her eyes at me when she saw me talking to Alexander.

"There you are." I said to her and quickly walked to her.

Alexander grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Don't think of me as the bad guy Aura, you might be surprised." He said then let go and quickly walked off, disappearing quickly in the crowd.

"Who is that guy?" Maya asked looking in the direction he had gone.

"He's that guy that we were chasing saturday, Aro's son." I said and her eyes went wide.

"What's he doing here?" She hissed.

"I have no idea but he gives me the creeps." I said shivering slightly as we made our way to our third class.

I kept glancing over my shoulder during the rest of the day, I felt like I was being watched. By last class I jumped for every loud noise.

P. E was the only class I didn't have with Maya and unfortunately I did have this class with Alexander. During the class I stayed as far away from him as possible. Today's game was dodgeball and we were thankfully on opposite teams. Normally I would own this game but I was not in the mood, I purposefully got hit with a ball and sat out. Some kids narrowed their eyes at me but I ignored it and went over to the bench.

Not long after I sat down Alexander got out and I groaned.

"What do you want?" I moaned as he sat down next to me.

"Come on Aura, you can't hate me that much. You don't even know me." He smirked.

"I know that your dad keeps harassing my family and I know that you keep harassing me." I sighed.

"I just want to get to know you better." He ran his hands through his dark curly hair.

"All you need to know is my name."

"How will you know if our relationship can't grow if you won't even talk to me?"

"We have no relationship!" I almost shouted, nobody else noticed though.

"That's not very neighbourly."

"I don't need this." I said angrily and got up, without letting anyone notice I dashed to the changing rooms, quickly changed back into my purple t-shirt and grey cargo pants. Once I had finished dressed I grabbed my bag and headed to my car.

There was still half an hour of school left and I'd have to wait for Kyrie. I reclined the seat slightly, popped in a CD and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Whenever I was at home I could feel the tension between my father and I, I always glared at him if I passed by and I never spoke directly to him. I knew my mother hated this but he was being unreasonable.

Leigh was feeling guilty about me not being the alpha anymore, she thought it was because she got caught looking into my dad's mind but I knew he decided on this before that incident.

One day at dinner I snapped.

"The council has been talking and they decided that Elijah is to be the next alpha of the younger pack." My father said. I dropped my fork into my plate making a loud _Clang!_ that reverberated through the house for a few seconds. When it stopped it was quiet.

"What!" I shouted pushing my chair back and hitting the table, I felt some of the wood splinter under my fist.

"This decision is final Aura, they're following tradition, when Anthony comes of age he will take over as the alpha." He said, his dominance clear in his voice. I shrunk back a little but then stood my ground.

"Why are they deciding this now? I've been the alpha for a year and never screwed up once!"

"You're a girl Aura! Even though you are my first-born you are a girl! You're not supposed to be able to shift!" He had stood up too.

"So what if I'm a girl!?" I screamed at him. "Leah's a girl too."

"You two are the only exceptions along with Leigh, but you are not supposed to be able to shift, it's a mutation and the council doesn't want it."

Leigh stood up immediately when he mentioned her and walked away.

"The council can go screw itself for all I care! What is the difference between Anthony and I?"

Mason sighed got up and walked away from the table as well.

"Aura just accept this fact okay. You are no longer the alpha of your pack, you're now second in command this is not your decision." My father said exasperated then sat down. I looked at Anthony and my mother.

Anthony's eyes were wide in surprise. My mother looked torn.

I didn't return to my seat, instead I walked out.

"Aura where are you going? It's a school night." My father called after me, I didn't listen I kept walking and slammed the door on my way out of the house.

I ended up at the same place I was before. On the cliff staring at the green sea of vegetation. The sun was long gone but I could still see. My eyes were sore from being rubbed furiously again.

I don't know how long I sat there but I had no intention of going home anytime soon. Leigh had tried to talk to me in my head, asking me to come home but I refused, she gave up.

A familiar scent was on the cliff and I groaned.

"What do you want Alexander?" I said icily without turning around.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked and sat down next to me, I shifted away from him.

"Its none of your business." I said stiffly, though my voice was husky and it didn't have the desired effect.

"You were crying." He said softly, I looked at him and his eyes were soft, a small frown on his face.

"Yes its this magical thing you do when you have tear ducts." I said shortly.

"Tell me what happened." He said again softly, he looked like he actually cared. I almost told him but that was pack information.

"It's nothing." I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"Well even if it were something I wouldn't tell you."

"I'm just trying to make you smile."

I put on a fake smile. "Happy?"

"A real smile." He said and took my hand, I immediately wrenched it back.

"I'm sorry but I'm not the type of girl to fall for some guy just because he pretends to care and takes her hand." I said getting up.

"Maybe if you let more people in, you'd find out that some actually do care." He said as I walked away.

I kept walking down the mountain. Then I stopped.

I didn't really have another place to go, if I went to the beach I would have to see some pack members and no doubt they already heard of my demotion. My other brooding place was now taken by that stupid hybrid and I really didn't wanna go home.

I just started walking again, letting my legs lead me to wherever. I was surprised when I ended up a Leah's house. I sighed then knocked on the door.

"Aura?" She narrowed her eyes when she opened the door.

"Hey, I don't know why I ended up here I was just walking and then..." I shook my head."I should go." I said before I could move she grabbed my arm and tugged me inside.

"I'm guessing your dad told you about the council's decision." She said as she led me to the living room.

"It's a really lame excuse." I said and sat down on the sofa.

"I think it's unfair too. But there's nothing we can really do." She said. "Their stuck on they're traditions."

"Well tradition didn't plan for this." I said gesturing to her and myself. "It's not our fault the stupid tradition didn't include us."

We sat in silence for a while.

"When's Seth coming back?" I asked, my eyes had landed on a framed picture of him.

"He said he'll be back in July. He's nearly done with University, at least he's doing something with his unlimited time, I should do the same." She sighed.

"University." I shook my head.

"You apply yet?"

"No, I wanted to take a gap year but it might be nice to get away from here for a while."

"Maybe you should get away from the craziness of this life, get away from the vampires and wolves." Leah agreed. "What would you study?"

I smiled thinking of what Leigh had said. "I was thinking environmental law, Leigh gave me the idea."

She chuckled. "How is Leigh?"

"She phased the other day... she hates it, she feels guilty that Mason is human."

"Those two have a bond I've never seen before." She said.

"I can't help but wonder what the future will hold for her."

I got home eventually around twelve pm. My dad was waiting for me.

"Where were you?" He asked when I came in, he had his arms crossed.

"I was at Leah's." I said and tried walking past him but he blocked me. I sighed.

"Aura you've got to understand, I-" I cut him off.

"I don't care what you have to say, do whatever you want with the pack." I said and shoved my way past him to my bedroom.

**AN:**** Sorry its so short, and waaaaaaay sorry I took so long to update, I'll try and post another one today though? How was it though? thoughts appriciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

23 June 2039

I collapsed immediately on the bed. I had written my final exam that day, I think I had some fair grades thanks to Maya's notes that I had somehow crammed into my brain.

I was at Elijah's house. There hadn't been much activity in the supernatural world, there barely ever was. Not even a stray vampire in the last month.

"So what school did you apply to?" Elijah asked.

I rolled over to face him.

"Leigh helped me apply to Harvard and Yale and a bunch of other fancy schools." I wrinkled my nose.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He caressed my cheek lightly, his warm hand felt nice on my skin.

"You can't, you have pack business to deal with. Besides Maya said she's gonna keep an eye on me." I chuckled.

I was still a bit bummed I wasn't the alpha anymore but maybe this was a good thing, maybe I could actually have some normality in my life for a while.

"Haha at least you'll be away from Kyrie." He laughed and I joined in. I was actually gonna miss my daily bickering with my younger sister.

"When I come back for holidays we'll probably kill each other."

"The holidays are so far apart." He groaned. I laughed as he rolled on top of me.

"How about you come visit me some weekends?"

"The weekends are so far apart." He groaned again and I laughed again, my laughter turned into a squeal as he kissed my neck and I tangled my hands in his hair and I moved his head so that his lips could meet mine.

Our kiss deepened and I pulled him tighter. I pulled up for air and he continued kissing my neck, his hands roaming my body. You can pretty much figure where it went from there.

"We're gonna be late for the bonfire." Elijah whispered.

I was laying on his chest tracing patterns on it with my fingers. He just watched me as I did smiling as I drew a heart over his heart.

"Can't we skip it and stay here forever." I smiled at him and he chuckled.

"It was your idea." He lightly flicked my forehead.

"Fine." I grumbled and got up.

The bonfire wasn't really my idea, it was actually Maya's, she decided that we should celebrate being finished with school, in her case again. It did feel like a huge load was off my shoulders.

When we got to the usual bonfire spot Kyrie, Leigh, Anthony and Mason were already there along with Ellery, Brandon, Maya, Victor and Dean. Mason looked slightly uncomfortable but he eased up as the night progressed.

Pretty soon we had a huge fire blazing, everyone sitting around chatting, someone had thought to bring a stereo so music was playing as well. The whole pack was there as well as some of my dad's pack members. Even my parents were there. There were even some of the reservation kids. Anthony and Mason were talking to comparing video games.

I smiled at that, Mason still seemed like he would rather not be there but at least he wasn't scowling. Leigh was with Mason, she didn't seem like she wanted to be by the wolves and sort of cringed away from them when they came close to her.

At about ten I told her to take a walk with me along the cliff.

"Why are you so uncomfortable around the pack?" I asked and I saw her shoulders slump.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I just feel weird around them, and I know that they feel the same way. They don't know what to think of me. I can tell they're confused by me, they don't know whether they should be cautious around me or not."

"They know you're not a threat."

"I know but its in their subconscious. I don't blame them, its been engraved in their brains since the tribe started shifting." She shrugged. "They're weary of mom even."

"Okay would you at least _try_ to get along with some of them?" I asked looking her in the eyes. We were away from the bonfire now, we couldn't see the cliff anymore but we could faintly hear them.

"Fine." She agreed reluctantly, I smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

We hugged for about ten seconds then she was suddenly tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I pulled away and held her at arm's length scrutinising her.

"Somethings not right..." She trailed off and looked towards the place where the bonfire would be. "Mason!" She shouted then took off towards the cliff, I sprinted after her.

"Leigh what's wrong?" I asked and then I smelt it. Blood. My body went cold as I put it together. When we got to the bonfire my heart nearly stopped.

My father and Elijah had transformed and were restraining a small wolf. What caused my blood to turn cold was the sight of Mason in a heap on the ground, Leigh hunched over him crying his name.

Victor and Dean moved towards him, trying to help but Leigh quickly turned around and hissed dangerously at them, the glare she gave them told me she would not hesitate to attack any of them.

I went slowly to her, Kyrie and Anthony also went closer to Mason.

"Come on Leigh we have to get him to Carlisle." I said, I bent down to pick him up but she hit my arms away and picked him up herself. There was no sound other than the growls of the wolves which had moved deeper into the forest and Mason's laboured breathing.

"Kyrie take Anthony and mom home." I said, my mother was frozen in shock staring at Mason.

"No I'm coming with." She said, her voice shaky.

I nodded, I turned back to Leigh but she was already running in the direction of the Cullen house. I followed after her with my mother behind me. I could hear Anthony protesting, saying he wanted to go with. I could hear in his voice that he was crying.

When we got to Carlisle's house, Carlisle immediately began examining him.

Mason had three claw marks on the left side of his face and more claw marks across his chest and left leg.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked and I looked at my mother.

"I don't really know, I couldn't see, I just heard Anthony scream then growls. Jacob ran over and when I got there Leigh and Aura were already there." She said, tears were streaming down her face and her voice was thick.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked looking down at Mason.

"I think he will be, he might need a blood transfusion though, his very lucky actually, it seems the claw narrowly missed an artery." Carlisle said.

Esmé led my mother and I out of the operating room, Leigh refused to leave and had hold of Mason's hand.

My mother was shaking and Esmé was holding her.

An hour passed by when Carlisle finally came out of the operating room. I was sitting on the stairs with my arms holding my legs to my chest.

"He's stable now, I stitched him up, I think that he might even heal without scars. Though it might take a while." He said and I breathed a sigh of relief. But Carlisle looked troubled still.

"What is it?" I asked my eyes narrowed at his hesitance.

"Even though he is stable, his brain activity is low, he is in a coma." Carlisle said gravely. I felt the blood once more drain from my face.

I heard a loud sob and saw my mother sliding down the wall, he knees to her chest and her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking violently. Esmé was next to her, trying to comfort her.

"Where's Leigh?" I asked, it came out more like a breath.

"She refuses to leave him."

I nodded and sat back down on the staircase with my head in my hands. I expected to cry but I think I was in too much of a shock to produce any tears.

**_This is all your fault_** a voice said in my head.

**_Its not, its not_** I repeated over and over but the voice kept taunting me. **_If only you had stayed in the clearing, if you had left Leigh with him she could have saved him _**The voice said. I tried to stop the negative things from popping into my head but I knew the voice was right.

"It's not your fault." I was startled by the voice of a real person. My eyes shot open and I quickly jumped up. I was surprised to see that the voice belonged to Leigh. Her face was unreadable. Her expression was blank, her eyes looked as if they didn't see anything in front of her, they were empty. Unseeing. Like she was dead inside.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she tried passing me.

"Where's dad?" She asked.

"I don't know."

She paused for a moment, I guess she stopped to look into his mind to see where he was since she started walking again saying "Got it."

"What are you gonna do?" I asked as I followed her. She didn't reply, she just sped up.

She didn't stop until she reached the reservation boundary line, my father was there.

"How is he?" He asked.

"I want you to make Aura the alpha again." Leigh said ignoring his question. I was surprised by this and by the looks of it, so was my dad.

"I can't just de-" My father started but was interrupted by Leigh.

"Something like this would never have happened if she was the alpha, I know, I've been in her mind when she was with the pack. She knows the warning signs of a wolf about to transform." She said, her voice held no emotion as she spoke.

"This incident has nothing to do with the alpha of the pack Leigh. Aura was not at the cliff when it happened."

"Thats exactly why she should have been alpha at the time, she wouldn't have left the bonfire with me if she was alpha, she thought that Elijah would be more cautious with the kids that were there. You should have known too!" At this her voice became louder and filled with anger. "You knew that there were to be more wolves now that there are more vampires! This is your fault!" She was becoming hysterical, her voice several octaves higher than usual and tears were running down her face. "If you had just trusted her more, if you had just seen that she could handle the stupid pack way better Mason wouldn't be.. Mason would... This would not have happened!" She screamed at him. My father looked at a loss for words, he just stared at Leigh as she cried.

"Tell your wolves that they are never to come near our house again with the exception of Aura, Anthony and you. If I see one I will not hesitate to snap its neck." She spat. My eyes widened.

"Leigh!" My father looked as if he wanted to reprimand her but she spoke before he could get anymore words out.

"Don't! Don't try and defend them! Your son was just attacked by them and now he's in a coma! So don't!" She said, her eyes glaring dangerously. I have never seen Leigh this angry before. She looked absolutely terrifying. I had no idea of the deep bond she shared with Mason but it was clear now. She would do anything for him, even kill her own kind.

Before my father could try and speak again she turned her back and sprinted back to the Cullen Mansion. I looked once again at my father. He looked torn.

"Aura, I-" I stopped him.

"I know that you can't do much to change the council's mind right now. I don't want to be alpha right now either, I'm going to University for a while but when I get back I will take my rightful spot as alpha. If the council doesn't like it they can go jump off a cliff for all I care. Right now don't think about it, but you need to be with your family now. Mom needs you right now she's falling apart, its killing her knowing that we're fighting. Tell the wolves to lay low right now and to watch out properly for new wolves so that accidents like this don't happen again." I said my arms folded over my chest as I looked him straight in the eyes.

My father sighed. "I'll try and convince the council to let you take charge, I can't guarantee anything though." He said. His stance was similar to mine.

I nodded once then followed Leigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Heeyyy Fanfictioners, this will be the last chapter from Aura's point of view but do not fret she will be back.**

**Chapter six**

13 August 2039

Almost two months past and Mason still has not woken up. Leigh hasn't left his side since she went to confront my father. She refused to speak to him and she didn't speak much to the rest of us either. She never ate much and refused to go hunting. Dark bags were forming under her eyes and her forehead had a constant frown.

We still patrolled everyday, but I joined them less. Obviously they understood why, my mind was always focused on one thing whether I was a wolf or while I was human. I had broken up with Elijah, I told him that I had too much to deal with at the moment and it wasn't going to work.

Leigh said she was going to stay with Mason until he woke up, no-matter how long it took. She told us that she would start high school when he woke up. He still didn't show any signs of waking up and Carlisle was edgy.

"What if we change him?" My mother asked desperately one day when Carlisle said that he still had low brain activity.

He shook his head. "He is too young, he would be out of control and the Voltury would start a war. We also don't know the effects it would have on him, since his father is a wolf, although he appears human the venom might still affect him badly."

My mother seemed like she was constantly at the edge of bursting into tears. I felt sorry for her. I decided to stay at home as well but Leigh told me not to, she said I really deserved a break. In the end I was packing my bags to go to university.

It was the last night I was spending at home, I had all my things packed already. I gazed around my room in awe. I chuckled a bit, it was kind of forced.

This was the first time I saw my room this clean. Most of my clothes had been packed as well as my laptop, my favourite books and my hundreds of CD's. All that really remained was my bed and a mostly empty desk. Except for a few old school books and pens it was empty. My closet had been cleaned out, just a few old jackets, some too small jeans and the elegant clothes my mother had bought for formal events.

I was alone in the house, I was heading over to the Cullen mansion in a bit, we were barely home these days, my parents stayed at the mansion, so did I sometimes but Anthony and Kyrie stayed here mostly. My parents didn't really want Anthony to see Mason.

I walked slowly downstairs, taking my time, looking around the house. My twelve long years of school were finally over, well excluding the four years of studying ahead of me. Maybe I would miss school, maybe I wouldn't. I shrugged at that thought. I got to the last step of the stairs and laughed to myself at the memory of Anthony tripping on the last step every time he ran down it. When I had stopped laughing I hopped off the step landing with a heavy _thump_ on the linoleum.

I strolled through the house once remembering old times. It was very nostalgic. I remember telling Kyrie off for something, I couldn't remember the reason but I remember that I was five and she was three. She already looked like a nine-year old, she towered over me smirking down at my hight obviously not intimidated. I stamped my foot and pulled her over to the dining room table and I climbed up onto one of the chairs so that I could be taller than her.

I glanced out a window looking at the back yard. I remembered the first time I shifted. I was sixteen, Kyrie and I were locked in one of our famous fights and I snapped, my clothes were in shreds and raining down on me. Alice had a fit since I had been wearing a fancy dress she bought me with expensive shoes.

I laughed at all these memories as I left through the back door. I turned to lock the door when I felt a presence behind me. I stiffened and sniffed at the air before rolling my eyes and turning back around.

"Trip down memory lane?" Alexander asked, he leaned against a palm tree fifty feet away.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms and glaring at him, I hadn't seen him since the cliff.

"How's your brother?" He asked and I tensed.

"What? Aro sent you to spy on us? He sent you so that you can find out if we're weak at the moment or not? Looking for the perfect time to attack?" I asked throwing questions at him before he had the chance to answer.

"You done?" He asked when I had finished.

I still glared at him but nodded. He walked two steps forward, his arms crossed in front of him. Then next second I was pinned against the back door, his hands holding each of my wrists against the door on either side of my head.

I yelped and immediately tried to get free but he had an iron grip on my hands. I glared at him defiantly when I couldn't get loose.

"What is your problem?" I asked trying to make my voice intimidating.

He brought his mouth to my ear and growled, a shiver ran down my spine as he spoke in a low menacing voice.

"I have _tried_ so hard to get you to see that I'm not the bad guy but you refuse to _listen_! Get it in that wolfy little brain of yours that I actually care about you, I may not know you that well in fact I don't think I know you at all. But you can't tell me you didn't feel it the moment we met." He said, the intensity of his gaze burning me but I couldn't look away.

"Felt what?" I asked, my voice slightly higher.

"_Chiamante_." He said and my eyes widened. I heard what sounded like a ripping sound but realized a second later that I had snorted.

"Please!" I gave a short cold laugh. "If we were 'meant to be together' I would have probably imprinted on you the second I looked into your eyes, last I checked I'm still 'forced love' free." I cackled.

The next second he had smashed his lips onto mine, I tried fighting at first but my body stopped cooperating. My lips moved with his of their own accord, his hands slipped from my wrists to my waist and instead of pushing him away as soon as they were free- which I very much wanted to do- they wrapped themselves around his neck and tangled in his curly hair. I pulled at his hair lightly making him groan, I forced my lips to leave his so that I could breathe, he continued kissing me, moving from my cheek to my neck, his hands holding me firmly against him.

**_What are you doing?_** my conscience said in my fogged up mind. I tried latching onto that thought. What am I doing? He's supposed to be my enemy. But Alexander brought his lips back to mine and the thought went up in smoke, my mind was blank.

After what seemed like an eternity we were both gasping, his heart was fluttering faster than a hummingbirds wings, mine was heavier and much slower but still more than the usual. My eyes were closed, I felt the bridges of our noses were touching. I could feel his warm breath over my face.

"I-I have to go." I said breathlessly, I opened my eyes and saw his soft gaze, the same look he had when he had seen me on the cliff. I felt his hands tighten slightly on my waist, but they loosened immediately as if he did it unintentionally.

"Do you still think I'm the bad guy?" He asked, his voice slightly husky.

I just looked at him in his eyes, it felt like eons past before I slowly extracted myself from his arms, his hands dropped, our eyes were still locked. And I backed towards the trees.

I was halfway across the backyard when I whispered, "...no." then I shut my eyes and started running towards the mansion.

When I got to the mansion there was no-one on the ground floor, but I could hear them all on the second floor. In Mason's room. My heart sped up as I raced upstairs and burst through the door and I let out a cry of relief.

Mason was sitting up, he looked uncomfortable as he was surrounded by our whole family. I ran to him and pulled him into a hug. He seemed shocked at first but relaxed a little and hugged me back. When I let go to look at him I realized tears were dropping from my eyes.

Leigh's eyes were red but her face was blank. I didn't know what emotions she was feeling at the moment. I chose to ignore it for now, she'd tell me if she was ready. Right now I was just glad my baby brother was okay.

**(A/N: This is written in the third person P. O.V)**

Aro sat in his throne room waiting patiently for his informant, Cais and Markus in thrones similar to his at each of his sides. Cais was impatient but still as a statue, Markus had a bored expression, as if his very existence was boring.

Aro's eyes lit up when the heavy doors of the throne room opened. In walked someone wearing a black cloak, hiding their form. Aro knew immediately.

"What news?" He asked barely masking his excitement.

The hood of the cloak moved and a smirk was visible.

"The shape shifters leader will be gone for a while, the shape shifters will be slightly weaker, there is an internal conflict amongst them, a struggle for leadership. Even when their leader gets back there will be a great disturbance among them. The Cullens are also less trusting of the shifters since an incident involving a human who was attacked by one of the shifters. The one you covet, she truly hates the shifters." The figure spoke.

Aro let out a gleeful sound and clapped his hands once.

"What of the shape shifters female leader? Does she trust you?" Aro said leaning slightly forward in his seat.

"Yes, she believes what I have told her."

Aro's cold laugh echoed in the room. "Follow her, make her trust you completely. Set our plan in motion, we will wait patiently to take back our seat in power." Aro's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Yes father." The figure bowed slightly and started retreating to the door, Cais and Markus following.

"Send in the girl." Aro said and two men brought in a staggering girl. Skin as white as snow, she stood out against the dark cloaks of those who restrained her as well as the dark room. She whimpered as Aro came close to her and held her chin in one hand while letting the other tuck a stand of jet black hair behind her ear.

Her dark eyes held fear but at the same time they held defiance. She was brave.

"She will be perfect." Aro whispered and the guards left, closing the heavy doors again. The girl tried tugging her arms free of his hands but it was completely useless.

"The one inside you shall be great." Aro breathed.

**A/N: ****How was that for an ending? I know its kind of aloof but all shall be explained. I'm going to try and upload another chapter, hopefully two ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this chapter and a few to follow will be written in Kyrie's point of view, for some who might not know how to pronounce her name its pronounced"Kai-rie". Just so you know :)**

**_Book two: Kyrie Rose Black_**

**Chapter one**

16 August 2041

I could hear the loud, heavy beating of its heart, pumping blood throughout its body. I took a deep breath. Not as mouth-watering as the humans at school but it would do.

I followed the scent two miles east, a lone deer walking nonchalantly. It looked so innocent though, its black eyes looking at everything, its tiny form springing over the fallen trees and large branches. But I was never really the sympathy type so I bounded on the unsuspecting deer and before it knew what happened it was dead. The least I could give it was a quick end.

When I had finished I went back home, I wasn't really thirsty for a real hunting trip, just to pass the time. I walked slowly back, just a little faster than human speed. I found myself thinking about my older sister, she's been gone for a year now. At university. I thought we would fight more when she came back but we actually got along.

As I walked through the forest my vision became slightly hazy, I wasn't as alarmed by it as I was when it first happened. I stopped walking as the haziness filled my eyes and everything turned black and white. I looked around myself, looking for the thing that triggered the vision.

I saw two people, humans, hiking in the woods. I recognised them immediately as my grandmother and my father. I narrowed my eyes and took a step towards them but the vision stopped when I did and I was alone again, colour returning to my eyes.

I felt the rush of dizziness that usually followed my visions.

I've had visions like these since I saw Aura and Leigh running towards the mountains two years ago. They recently became more frequent and much less hazy every time. The sound was still static but sometimes I could make out the murmurs of voices.

These visions were the opposite of Alice's visions, instead of the future they showed the past. I couldn't control when I wanted to see the past, they just showed up whenever they wanted to. I haven't told any of my family members, only my grandfather knew since I had, had a few around the others and he must have seen them but he said nothing.

I continued walking back to the house this time faster, I could feel my stomach churning slightly, I was a bit nausious from the vision but these were all the usual side effects. They were much worse with my first vision.

Just remembering how it felt made me wanna throw up, I had told Aura I was fine but I had lied big time. My head was spinning so badly I could barely see where I was going, the moment I had the vision I dropped to the floor and stumbled most of the way to where they were.

I shook the thought from my head when I got back home.

"What did you find?" Leigh asked softly, she was by her usual spot on the sofa watching Anthony and Mason play video games. She had grown a lot. Not taller but in other ways, her body had matured mostly, but she was only slightly taller than Mason and Anthony was about two feet away from my height now. He had shot up in a few months. He was close to shifting now but he was only ten.

Mason was still grumpy, but he smiled, if you call a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth a smile, he and Leigh were still inseparable though. But I noticed that Leigh often tensed up around my father. She had been cold towards him since Mason had been attacked by a wolf on the reservation two years ago. I didn't blame her though, I wasn't a wolf so I wouldn't defend them and that was my brother as well, I may not have some weird connection to him but I do feel the need to protect my family members.

"Just a deer." I replied to Leigh, she wrinkled her nose, I caught her glancing to Mason as if to check if he heard anything then turned her attention back to the game. As I walked away I heard Anthony cheer, "Haha, you can't beat me Mase!"

"You do realize that mean's you're going up against me right?" Leigh said dangerously and I heard Anthony's laugh cut off followed by a slight gulp. I snickered as I went to my room.

My cell phone which I had left on my desk was glowing, five new messages. One from Aura, one from Ellery and the rest from my friends. Aura's message said that she was coming for the weekend, Ellery had asked if I wanted to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie tomorrow and the others were requests to go out.

I replied to Ellery saying yes as well as to Aura. The rest I would leave until later. My bedside clock showed that it was just after three pm. Since it was summer vacation there wasn't much to do except going out with friends, I did that everyday for the first month but I got bored with it so I refused mostly. I had just graduated high school again so I was going to college for the first time, since last time I finished I decided not to. I was going to follow in Carlisle's footsteps and go to medical school, even though I had learned about medicine from him already, this was just to get an official licence to be a doctor.

I was about to go back downstairs when the vision hit me again. Strange, they were usually at least days apart, never twice in one day, let alone an hour.

This vision was different though, it was stronger and slightly clearer than the last one. My knees buckled as a sharp pain started in my head and my body went numb. It was La Push, but the small reservation didn't look as if it was in any trouble at all. I felt a tugging sensation from my chest, like a something was pulling me towards the village. A shadow clouded the vision momentarily and then it stopped. My eyes shot open and I was looking at Leigh's face, she looked half confused and half angry. She must have seen what I had just seen.

"What was that?" She asked her voice hard. She had my head in her lap, her long red hair fell on either side of my face.

I sat up slowly, my recent meal threatened to come back up if I moved too fast.

"Kyrie, what was that?" Leigh asked again.

"A vision." I breathed out and took in another deep breath trying to make the nausea stop.

"A vision?" she narrowed her eyebrows. I nodded.

"I usually have visions of the past. But this time was different, there's something at La Push, its like it's pulling me there, I have to go there." I said and got up, I regretted that action immediately as a new wave of nausea washed over me. I grabbed onto the door frame for support.

"All I saw was the village and a shadow, nothing else." She said coldly and crossed her arms.

"There was something tugging me towards the village, we have to go." I said and took her wrist pulling her with me.

She wrenched her hand out of my grasp and stopped. She was seething.

"I'm not going back there." She said crossing her arms once more.

"Are you really gonna be like this?"

"Yes, I don't want to see any of those _dogs_ again." She said coldly.

"You are one of them."

She glared at me dangerously, I wish I hadn't said that.

"If they come near this house, or me, or Mason again I will not hesitate to rip their throats out. I want nothing to do with them." She spat, I flinched, then she walked back towards the living room.

I shook off the shiver that ran through my spine a slight tingling sensation left behind.

Breathing in a long deep breath I walked from the house to the reservation. When I had reached the border, I stopped right there, I felt really exposed, the short hairs on my neck standing up. It was eerily quiet. I could just about make out the sounds from the reservation.

I raised my right leg just above the ground over the border. A slight rustle in the trees alerted me to the scent of a wolf. I ducked just in time to avoid the huge body of a large grey wolf. Its paws were three times the size of my hands as they swiped at me. He had was a dark blonde colour, not like any wolf I've ever seen, they were usually dark colours.

"Wait! I'm an ally!" I shouted before he could strike again. He hesitated slightly then bared his teeth at me. I spun round to the left as he lunged again and I slammed with my back into a tree, I heard the faint shattering of the bark but the tree still stood.

"I'm Jacob Black's daughter!" I shouted as the wolf prepared to lunge again. This made him stop, he shook his head in a doggish way then trotted out of sight. I could still hear his heavy heartbeat a few meters away so I assumed he had gone to phase.

A few seconds later he jogged back to where I was, nothing but a knee-length shorts on. His hair was untraditionally long for a wolf, it reached his shoulders and unlike the usual dark brown or black hair of the Quillettes his hair was a dark blonde, the traditional Quillette tattoo on his left forearm.

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking around us wearily. His eyes didn't make contact with mine as they shifted side to side.

"I don't really know, something just led me here." I shrugged.

"I've notified others about your presence here, some recognise you, they should..." He trailed off. His dark eyes had finally met mine and he trailed off. I narrowed my eyes at him. I waited for two more seconds then waved my hand in front of his eyes. He blinked three times then looked oddly back at me.

"Spacing out while talking, do you do that often or are my eyes just that pretty?" I remarked.

"Um... they're on their way right now." He seemed slightly dazed.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm great." He flashed a smile. I didn't believe him though, he still had a dazed look to his face.

Just then Henry and Keenan came through the trees, I recognized them from my sisters pack. They too wore only knee-length shorts showing they had just phased back as well.

"Haha! Looks like Dom has it bad." Henry laughed as he walked through the trees. He added to me, "Hey Kyrie, long time no see." Keenan chuckled with Henry and thumped 'Dom' on the back, he nodded in my direction in a greeting.

"What brings you to the reservation?" Henry said leaning with his arms crossed over his bare chest against a thin tree, the tree leaned slightly as it took on his weight.

"I don't really know," I shrugged. "Just had a 'feeling'"

"A 'feeling' huh? Like something bad is gonna happen?" Keenan looked serious.

"No Keenan, nothing like that, something just pulled me here."

"Pulled you?" Henry raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't really make sense so lets just say that I am here." I shrugged.

"Well its good to have you back, we haven't seen you in what? Two years? Eli said we shouldn't go near the house."

"Well yeah, I'd advise that too, my sister... is not to be taken lightly." I shivered slightly as I remembered her rash threat.

All the while the guy they refered to as 'Dom' stood quietly watching me. My eyes flitted quickly to him the back to Henry.

"Oh! How rude of us, Kyrie this is Dominique, he joined us last year from another tribe inland. And he's got the hots for you." Henry winked as he too thumped Dominique on the back, Dominique glared at him. I smiled in amusement. My cheeks started burning.

"Has there been any incidents on the Rez?" I asked.

"Actually recently there's been some activity, vamps crossing the borders but then disappearing again. It's like their testing our defences. But its a different scent every time." Keenan answered as Henry and Dominique started mock fighting. He then added, "Hows your sister?"

"Which one?"

"Aura of course." He laughed. I moved closer to him as I watched Dominique and Henry fight.

"She's cool, she's visiting this weekend, staying for the week. You guys miss her don't you?" I wrinkled my nose as I sat down on the damp ground.

Keenan sat down next to me. "Of course we do." He chuckled. We sat in silence for a while watching Dominique and Henry, their mock fight had gotten a bit more serious now, their blows much harder than before.

"Showing off for Kyrie huh?" Henry smirked as Dominique dodged a blow from the side. Dominique rolled his eyes and Henry took the opportunity to bend down and sweep his legs so that Dominique fell down. Before Henry could land an elbow in his gut he used his legs to throw all his weight over his head, using the momentum to roll over and his hands to launch his body up.

It went on for a while, Dominique landed a few punches on Henry but Henry landed more on Dominique. It was pretty easy to determine who the better fighter was. Though Henry had been a part of the pack for about four years whereas Dominique had just recently joined. His fighting lacked technique, he attacked impulsively. I'd learned this from when he had been lunging at me earlier. He was predictable.

After about half an hour of watching them fight they were worn out.

"I'm guessing I just witnessed a very crude training session." I chuckled when Keenan had helped me up.

"Hey we don't have very experienced uncles to teach us how to fight, we have to make do." Henry shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"And Dom was clearly trying too hard to show off for Kai. Come on we've taught you better than that kid, don't let an imprint hinder your progress." I stood dead still at that last comment.

"What?" I asked when I found my voice. My head went from Keenan to Dominique then back to Keenan.

"Yeah, ol' Dom here imprinted on you, we saw it when we came." Henry said once again thumping Dominique on the back.

"Would you please just shut up?" Dominique whined softly, almost as if he was hoping I wouldn't hear.

"I didn't feel anything." I said, my eyes narrowed.

"Of course, you're not a wolf, wolves would feel it but other species don't realize it." Keenan shrugged.

Dominique looked like he really wanted to leave but also looked like he really wanted to stay, he wasn't meeting my eyes, just staring at the ground.

"But-"

Henry cut me off. "Yeah, 'its not fair', 'I have a choice' blah, blah, blah, we've heard it all, but in the end what's done is done. Can't change it." He shrugged and put his hands behind his head as he continued walking.

"We'll just leave you two for a while." Keenan said then followed Henry.

I stared after them for a while then slowly turned to Dominique with a fake smile.

"Sooooo..." I began but I didn't know what to say next, it was too awkward.

I glanced at my watch, it was five already and I had to cook for Anthony, Mason and Leigh.

"I've gotta-um-go? So I'll-um-see you around...I guess." I said jerking my thumb multiple times behind me. I backed away then turned around and fled. Running as fast as I could back to the house.

When I burst through the door to the house, I shut it quickly and leaned against it, my cheeks were flushed.

"What's with you?" A familiar voice said. I looked up and to my huge surprise Aura stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Aura! You're here? I thought you were coming for the weekend." I said, my eyes wide.

"Hey little sister." She smirked at me. "I heard the news from Henry." amusement filled her face as she crossed her arms, a bright yellow glow surrounded her.

"It's not funny." I said, my expression immediately turning cold as I stalked towards the kitchen.

"Oh on the contrary sister it is indeed hilarious!" She said following me.

"Why are you here anyway? You just sent me a text this afternoon."

"Of course I did, I was already in town when I sent that." She laughed. "To throw you off."

"I'm not even gonna ask why, where are Leigh and the twins?" I asked as I started chopping up the onions.

"Well when I got here they said they were headed out, I don't know where to but Leigh said they'll be back by six."

"Well how about making yourself useful and helping me?" I pointed to the potatoes.

"Actually I'm about to head to La Push, you're on your own sis." She winked and walked out before I could reply.

I rolled my eyes as I finished chopping the onion, I looked at the clock as I reached for another one. I felt it in my hand much faster than I had expected, my arm had only extended a quarter of the distance needed to reach the small pile on the table. I shrugged it off and continued.

It was exactly six o clock when Leigh and the twins arrived, I was finishing up dinner.

"No games Anthony, wait until after dinner." I said as I saw him walk in the direction of the living room from the corner of my eye.

"You smell like those _mutts_." Leigh growled softly as she walked by me.

"Well Aura was here when I got home." I said.

"Don't try it, I can differentiate between Aura and the rest."

"Come on Kyrie I'm starving!" Anthony whined.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, All I needed to do was add the grated cheese.

I pointed to the cheese bowl behind me and said, "Leigh could you hand me the-"

"Duck!" She shouted. From the corner of my eye I saw something flying towards my head. I fell backwards with a thump as I heard the sound of glass crashing as it hit the cabinet over the sink.

I looked behind me and saw that it was the cheese bowl.

"Who threw that at my head?" I asked and faced the others, Mason and Anthony were at the door to the dining table and Leigh was at the fridge, a bottle of orange juice hung at her side. All of them were too far away from where the bowl was to have thrown it.

"I just turned around and saw it flying." Leigh said, her eyes wide.

I went over to the sink and examined the mess. "Well I won't be able to salvage this, unless you guys want pieces of glass on your dinner." I grinned at them, mostly this was for Anthony and Mason's benefit, Leigh was too old to buy it.

"You guys go sit down, I'll be there soon." I said making a dismissive motion with my hands. They left slowly, both frowning.

"What do you think it was?" Leigh asked as she stood beside me and picked up a piece of glass.

"There's no-one else in the house, we both would have noticed."

"But what else could it be? I don't think we even know anyone with telekinetic powers."

I heard the faint growl of Anthony's stomach in the dining room. "We'll investigate later, come on, dinner time." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So last week I was GOING to post three chapters but only managed two, but I'll try at least another two today. How do you like Kyrie's P.O.V so far?**

**Chapter two**

17 August 2041

_Ding Dong!_

The doorbell rang, followed by a string of classical piano notes. It was ten am. Leigh was already up and helped me make breakfast. Everyone else was still sleeping.

"I'll get it." I told Leigh and she nodded as she mixed the dough for the muffins.

I wiped my hands on a cloth as I walked to the door when I felt a familiar sensation, like something was tugging me to the door. My eyes widened as I realized who it was.

I quickly ran to the door, wrenched it open and pushed the person in front of it about seventy meters away before facing him.

"Are you crazy!" I nearly shouted, I was still pushing him further away from the house.

"If my sister knew you were here she would kill you!"

"Why would Aura kill me?" Dominique asked.

"Not that sister, why are you here anyway?" I asked. I had finally stopped pushing him, we were about three miles away from the house now.

"I had no intention of coming here, I was on patrol and then when I had finished I found myself walking in this direction and next thing I was in front of this freaking MANSION, then I thought "Why am I here?" and next I was ringing the door bell then you were pushing me." He took a deep breath after his ramble. It was actually pretty cute.

"You weren't this talkative yesterday." I pointed out and he scratched his head with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Henry and Keenan, um... made me kinda -uhem- shy."

I blinked a few times then burst out laughing.

"The guys didn't tell you not to come here did they?" I asked when I had finished.

"Nope, what happened? Isn't you're dad a pack leader?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He is but... there was an incident with a young wolf two years ago. My brother got... badly hurt and my sister blamed the wolves. She detests all of you. She threatened that if your species comes near our house she'll kill you."

He gulped. "Good thing you answered the door then." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"I have to go, the others are waking up soon, I'll visit you later okay." I said and walked quickly back to the house. It was strange, I felt the tug from my chest pulling me in the other direction but my emotions were unaffected by the imprint. Even my mother said that she felt something special whenever she was around my father. I however felt completely indifferent to Dominique.

"One of them was at the house." Leigh glared at me when I got back.

"Yes, but I beat him up and threw him into the forest." I said as I resumed with where I left off.

"You're lying."

"Of course I am! But Leigh I'm not gonna let you murder someone on our doorstep! No matter how much you hate them."

"Did you forget what they did to Mason?!"

"Of course not! I remember it _too_ clearly, but I'm sure that he is sorry for that, whoever it was. It probably eats at their conscience every night! But you can't go blaming every single wolf for it, just _calm down_!" I had put down the bowl I was holding and glared back at her.

When I had finished talking her expression suddenly turned neutral, her eyes were blank, the corners of her mouth were slightly turned up. She actually looked calm.

"Leigh?"

"I'll go wake up the others for breakfast." She said and walked out.

That was out of character for her, when talking about the wolves she would never back down and would insist that they were at fault.

"Since when does Leigh wake me up?" Aura asked when she entered the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"I have no idea what just happened." I said still staring at the entrance to the kitchen.

Aura opened her mouth to question but then shrugged and took a slice of toast.

"How about this?" Alice asked holding up a gold sequenced dress that had a long slit to the waist.

"My father would burn it." I chuckled.

"He can't burn it if you're wearing it." Alice winked.

I let out a small laugh. "Alice, _I_ would burn it." She rolled her eyes.

"It's the sequence isn't it?" She asked and I nodded.

"Fine, try on this, I'll be right back." She said shoving a very lacy dress into my hands.

"Why are we only trying on formal wear?" I asked but she was already gone.

I sighed and went into my changing room. The dress was a bit difficult to put on, it had lots of criss crossing strings and lots of things to tie. I hadn't really gotten a good look at it but now that I wore it I could clearly see it.

It was a mini dress, it had vertical red and blue stripes, off the shoulder long sleeves that clipped between my middle and forefinger and lace strings on the edges.

"Alice I look like one of those cartoon characters!" I whined as I walked out of the changing room. To my surprise the person waiting for me wasn't Alice. Instead it was a woman with long light red hair that reached her waist and very pale skin, she looked like a vampire except she had hazel green eyes.

"Cute outfit." She smiled. I looked down and realized I was still in the embarrassing dress and gave a sheepish smile. The woman herself wore strange clothes, clothes that wouldn't be out-of-place in a fairy tale. A snake green dress that reached the floor and puddled at her feet with big long sleeves that moved with her arms and a golden cord wrapped around her waist in one knot. What was even stranger though was that she held a huge, ancient looking book clutched to her chest.

"Who are you?" I asked and my eyes darted to the door.

"No-one is coming, I 'ave sealed de entrance." She said. I noticed she had an accent, it sounded russian but... not quite.

"'Sealed the entrance'?"

She let out a short laugh, "I am so sorry I forget you do not know yet. I am a witch." She said coming towards me.

"Witch?" My voice was getting smaller, as she got closer the air felt like it was getting thinner.

"Yes, you know dose people who can fly on brooms and make potions, dat kind of witch."

When she was right in front of me I ran around her to the opposite turned around and smiled softly, as if approaching a scared animal.

"I will not hurt you, der are evil witches but I am good witch."

"What do you want from me?"

"I just want to help you, I 'ave sensed your awakening, it will not be long until the others arrive, I wanted to get to you before de evil ones." She said.

"My awakening?"

"Yes, you are witch as well."

"E-excuse me?" My eyes widened. "I-I'm not a witch, I'm a vampire, well half a vampire."

"I know dat, I sensed it when I came in. Witches dat are turned into vampires lose der powers since vampires are technically dead, but since you are 'alf human, and you were born alive wit beating heart you qualified."

"What do you mean qualified?"

She opened her mouth to respond but then turned her face to the ceiling.

"I will answer your questions in time, I must go now, de evil one's are coming. Take dis," She thrust the big book into my hands. "and dis." She reached behind her neck and took off the necklace she wore. It was a crystal pentacle, and put it around my neck.

Before I could get a word out she had vanished in a flash of light. Just after Alice came in.

"That looks so cute on you!" She exclaimed, "But why are you covering your chest?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

I looked down at my arms and the book was gone.

"I um, felt a little chilly." I said and put my arms behind me. "And I look like I belong in a cartoon.

"I think its very patriotic." Alice pushed me to the mirror and gave a salute.

Then she shoved another mass of material into my hands and pushed me to the changing room once more. "Next!"

When I got home I went straight to my room, I got strange looks from everyone but ignored them. When I got their I locked the door immediately. I went over to the mirror and spotted the crystal pentacle. Alice had noticed it and asked about it but I managed to steer the conversation away from it.

I reached behind my neck intending to take it off but instead, it glowed a painfully bright blue. I shut my eyes quickly, when the light had gone I opened my eyes again and the giant book was at my feet.

It was leather-bound and very, very thick. It had a faded symbol of three half circles interlocking on the cover. I reached my hand slowly towards the book as if it was a bomb, just before I touched it someone behind me spoke.

"It is grimore."

I let out a small shriek and jumped about a meter in the air before I turned around to find myself facing the same woman in the fairy tale dress.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" I whisper-shouted. My hand had flown to my chest where my heart was frantically beating.

"I am so sorry I 'ave startled you. I should not 'ave just talked out of de blue." She apologised. "I will answer any questions you 'ave." She nodded. I stared at her for a few moments and then gestured to my bed for her to have a seat and I took the armchair.

"First off, who are you?"

"I am Mina."

"You don't have a last name?" I narrowed my eyes. She shook her head, her long hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Okay then _Mina_, you said earlier that I 'qualified' what does that mean?"

"Well, witches do not really run in blood-line. Rarely there is mother and daughter witches as de magic is diluted wit each generation. Most witches are made when a woman qualifies. Dey are born wit dis qualities. A vast intellect is required. P-"

"My entire family is intelligent." She held up a hand.

"I am not done. Pure blood is required. You being 'alf vampire should have canceled dat but de fact dat your moder drank animal blood while she was pregnant wit you made it possible. A-"

"How did you know that?" My eyes were wide at that statement.

"I shall answer all of your questions but let me finish." She sounded a bit impatient. I nodded and she continued. "Lastly one must have a connection wit nature." She finished.

"Connection with nature?"

"I will teach you to channel it. You do not realise dis at de moment."

"Okay. How did the book vanish when Alice came in?"

"De book hides from non-witches. De necklace I 'ave given you 'as multiple functions, when the book vanishes it actually shrinks down and appears on de necklace."

"The visions I've been having, are they part of this?"

"Yes, it is very common for witches to 'ave der own unique powers. De most common is visions of de future. I myself 'ave dis ability."

"Well I have visions of the past and future apparently."

"There have been few with this ability."

"So what is the book for?"

"De grimore is for spells. De easy spells, which you 'ave most likely already ave discovered require no words to be spoken." She had gotten up and sat down in front of the grimore and motioned for me to join her.

"Such as to collect an item too far away," She pointed to my CD case and two CD's came flying towards her, she caught them easily. "to conjure." She held her open palm and focused for a moment on it and suddenly an apple appeared in the palm of her hand. "And to write." She grabbed book from under my bed and stared at an empty page. Words appeared immediately in black ink.

"Wow. I never have to use a pen again." I whispered.

"Now, de spells in de grimore are much 'arder to perform and require a lot of concentration. Dey are also required to be spoken aloud." She flipped through the book and stopped somewhere in the middle.

"For instance when creating fire. If your concentration wavers for even a bit you could end up creating an explosion or an uncontrollable fire. It is also important to trust your magic." She held out both her hands and said "_Illiminus Fira_." Over her open palms a flame burned brightly. She never removed her eyes from it.

"I do not recommend dis as your first spell. Your first spell should be water." She said. She extinguished the flame but putting her hands together. "Cup your 'ands togeder." She said as she did so herself and I obeyed.

"Repeat after me, _Vapourous_." She said and I saw her hands immediately fill with water.

"_Vapourous_." I said with my eyes fixed on my hands. I felt a cooling sensation in my hands but nothing happened.

"You 'ave to visualise de water filling your 'ands." She said.

I tried visualising this time and once again said "Vapourous." This time water did appear and it filled my hands quite quickly. The only problem was unlike Mina's mine did not stop at the edge of my hands, the water flowed over my cupped hands and into my lap.

"Stay calm and do not separate you 'ands!" Mina exclaimed. "Now visualise de water stopping, ignore de feelings and just visualise no more water."

I nodded and did what she said. _There's no water, there's no water._ I chanted over in my head. After a few seconds the water actually disappeared. Even my wet clothes were dried.

"It worked!" I exclaimed.

"Congratulations." Mina smiled brightly. "Make sure you go through de book and learn some spells." She said. "Der is one more ting I must tell you. De necklace is also for your protection. You must never remove it, it prevents dem from coming near you. I 'ave cast dis myself. It is linked wit my life-force."

"So i-if you die-" My voice had risen.

"Shhh! I will not die." She smiled. "I live for tree centuries now." She winked at me.

"That would explain the clothes." I laughed and she nodded.

"I must go now, if you need me just touch de pendant and say de words "_Kimore Li Mina_" and I will come." She smiled. She placed her hands on my cheeks and kissed my forehead in a very motherly way. Then she was gone once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter three**

18 August 2041

"_Kimore Li Mina" _I whispered. It was five pm, I still hadn't told anyone about my new-found secret. I didn't really need to whisper since I had cast a spell to sound proof the room - an easy little spell I had learned last night when I read through the Grimore, all I really had to do was burn a little sage mixed with oregano and bay leaves - but I still felt paranoid, especially with Leigh in the house.

Mina appeared immediately, there was a slight thud as though she had appeared in midair and landed on the floor.

"Kyrie! I did not expect you to call dis soon." She said, but she didn't seem annoyed, actually the opposite, she seemed pleased by it. "Ah, and I see you 'ave been reading de Grimore." She pointed to the sound proof charm.

"Yeah, I read through it last night, I tried some of the spells, some worked, some didn't and I also found spells that you need a potion for." It felt weird saying the words, like some fairy tale dream.

"Of course not all de spells will work de first time you cast but you will learn." She smiled.

"I was -um- wondering.. if you could.. you know..teach me.." I hesitated.

She clapped her hands. "I am one step ahead! See dis pendent. It has a light red tread around it, dis is a strand of my 'air dat binds me to de pendent. Automatically, any younger witch dat wears dis is my lifelong pupil. It cannot be removed from you unless it breaks when I die or I remove it myself."

I looked at the pentacle she had given me the day before. It did indeed have a light red strand wrapped around it that I hadn't seen the day before. Then I looked back at her.

"I read last night in the Grimore about the spell you gave me to summon you, but it says that I can summon anybody with that spell."

She nodded enthusiastically. "You can, de spell does not even require you to touch de pendent when you grow stronger, all you need to do is visualise de person you want to summon and say _'Kimore Li'_ followed by deir name. New witches tend to need to have something of de one dey are summoning since dey are still getting used to de powers."

"So I could summon for example Aura here right now?"

"Yes, as long as you eider 'ave something of hers in your hands or you visualise her very accurately in your mind."

"I'll try it, I'd love to see her confused expression." I laughed. "Hide quickly!" I said to Mina as I faced the middle of my room.

Mina muttered something very quickly and then disappeared. I made a mental note to ask her what that was.

I closed my eyes and tried visualising Aura in my head. Her long glossy brown hair, golden skin and her black eyes she'd inherited from our father. I visualised everything about her right down to the almost invisible birth mark between her left ring and middle fingers.

With this in my head I said the words '_Kimore Li Aura-bella'_

When I opened my eyes Aura was suspended for half a second in the air above the floor then fell down with a thud. She let out a shriek as she fell and lost her balance when she landed.

"Oh My God!" I covered my eyes. I had managed to summon Aura but one tiny detail had been left behind. Her clothes.

"How the hell did I get here?!" Aura's voice was a few octaves higher than it should be and a light red glow surrounded her.

"Can you cover yourself please?" I said, my arms were still blocking her from view.

Aura let out a gasp as if she just realized she was naked, her cheeks quickly turning pink and an even deeper pink surrounded her. I heard her scramble from the floor to my closet and rummage for something quickly.

"Kyrie! What the hell just happened?" She glared as she came from my closet wearing a thigh length shirt, the glow around her red again and getting deeper by the second.

"Uhm.. I d-"

"Very good Kyrie!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Aura let out another shriek as Mina reappeared where she had disappeared. My eye's widened as she appeared and my mind immediately started thinking of a lie to tell Aura.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?! What happened!" Aura was firing questions one after the other. I looked to Mina but she had an approving expression on her face, she was most likely still thinking of the almost perfect spell I performed.

She caught my eyes staring at her expectantly and narrowed her eyes. "You 'ave not told dem?" She asked, her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Of course not, isn't it supposed to be a secret?" I asked incredulously.

"It is but not from your family." She said.

"Well you could have told me that." I rolled my eyes. I looked at Aura again, she was quiet now but seething. Her arms were also crossed over her chest as she glared down at me, an extremely red glow now surrounded her body.

I got up slowly from the floor and faced her.

"Aura.." I paused, what was I supposed to say? How do you tell your sister you're a witch? She looked expectantly at me. "Um, you see.. I am.. you know.. a.. damn it how do I say this?! I'm.." I kept hesitating. I took a deep breath. "I. Am. A. Witch." I finally got the words out. Instantly i felt a bit lighter, like a huge weight had been lifted.

"A.. what?" Aura had her eyes narrowed. She still looked expectant. Like she hadn't heard anything. Then I realized I'd said it in my head not with my mouth.

"I'm a witch Aura." I said for what felt like the fiftieth time though it was actually the first.

"A...What?" Aura repeated this time disbelieving, her eyes widened in shock.

"I'm not saying it again." I rolled my eyes.

Her eyes then darted to Mina. "Witch? Witch's exist?" She asked frantically. It took a while to get her to calm down but eventually she did.

"So who are you?" She asked Mina. Mina sat on my armchair while Aura and I sat opposite her on my bed. Aura's glow had now settled to a light purple.

"I am teaching Kyrie 'ow to use de magic she 'as been blessed wit." Aura raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"So why did you zap me up here without my clothes?" She now rounded on me.

"Uh.. that was completely accidental, you know just found out I'm a witch and all." I gave a sheepish laugh. Aura didn't look amused. She crossed her arms.

"I tink dis is enough for today Kyrie, I 'ave business to take care of, see you tomorrow." Mina had gotten up now, she kissed me once on my cheek, gave Aura a pat on the head then muttered something and disappeared.

"She pronounces your name weird." Aura looked at me when she was gone.

"Well what do you expect she's Finnish." I shrugged.

"Why don't you correct her then?"

"I don't actually mind much, and I don't want to seem as if I'm insulting her accent."

"Well then," Aura had also gotten up and walked to the door "don't ever zap me without my clothes again 'Ki-ri-ay' " she used Mina's pronunciation of my name.

I narrowed my eyes. "Those are my clothes." I said just before she closed the door _'Metra Li Silcus' _I whispered and the clothes she had taken from my closet appeared in a neatly folded heap next to me. Aura let out a loud shriek and cursed me before running down to her room.

"Your imprint is driving me nuts." Aura complained as she set the table for dinner.

"Oh! I forgot I told him I'd call. Is it weird that I'm not that jazzed about being imprinted, I mean the other imprints are usually all over their imprintees."

"Definitely weird, but you are a freak." Aura shrugged.

"Think its the witch thing?" I asked ignoring the insult.

"Most likely." She said around a carrot she'd taken from the bowl.

"Mom and Dad will be home soon." Leigh said as she came into the kitchen. She said nothing else, just filled the glass pitcher with juice then left. She obviously heard the nature of our conversation.

"Then I'll set two more seats at the table. "Aura said and quickly grabbed two more sets of cutlery and crockery.

My parents arrived just as the table was set and we all sat down.

"You kids behave yourself while we were gone?" My mom asked as she hugged each of us my dad just patted all our heads. When they were seated we started eating.

"Mom has news to tell us." Leigh stared at our mother with her hands supporting her head. My mother looked taken off guard and her eyes quickly widened.

"Leigh no mind reading, I know you can turn it off." My mother said sternly.

"Oh come on just tell us officially already, its kind of exciting." Leigh shrugged, all eyes were now on my mother and she looked nervous.

She sighed and set her cutlery down, took a deep breath then spoke.

"Okay, kids," She spoke slowly and looked at each of us in turn then at my father then back to us. "I'm pregnant."

Aura and I were stunned, Leigh was smiling happily, Anthony and Mason looked lost and had narrowed eyes. They looked exactly alike at that moment.

"It means you're getting a younger brother or sister." My mother added to them. Aura shook her head then cleared her throat.

"Well I will see your pregnancy and raise you two more." She spoke as if she was playing poker, she glanced at me then spoke to them. My eyes widened as I knew what she was about to say "Do-!"

"Kyrie here was imprinted on two days ago," Leigh rolled her eyes. My parents eyes widened, my dad started saying "Who-" but he was cut off by Aura.

"Aaand, she's a witch." She smirked as she told them. If possible my parents eyes went even wider as they stared at me. I felt exposed since everyone was now staring at me. Even Leigh. I guess she didn't know about the witch thing. I looked down determinedly at my plate and moved the peas around my plate with my fork.

"Witch, as in the insult?" My father asked. He looked like he was processing.

"Nope, as in the flying broom kind." Aura said.

"You're kidding right." my mother asked.

"Nope mother, I speak no falseness." Aura solmnly replied. "Show them a spell." She said to me.

"How about I zap your clo-" She cut me off. "Do that and I will kill you." She threatened. "Aura!" my mother reprimanded her. "Jokes" Aura held up her hands.

"Well show us Kyrie." Leigh said, her eyes still narrowed. "Oh can you fly?" Anthony asked excitedly. "Don't be stupid of course she can't fly... can you?" Mason asked.

"Um.."

"Stop stalling just do something." Aura rolled her eyes.

"Fine but can everyone stop staring at me." I was kind of annoyed now, I wanted to tell them of course and show them but their staring and constant questions were totally disrupting my concentration. They immediately stopped.

"Okay now you guys might wanna hold your glasses for this, or anything that might topple over." They each held their glasses, most was below half so they wouldn't spill. Aura and Leigh each took the glass pitchers as well.

"_Rondel Heramus Kitorenti Delequintus Meradontel_" I said and the dining table jerked, everyone gasped. I said it again and the table spun ninety degrees. Then i chanted it over and over and the table slowly started spinning, increasing with the speed of my chant. After about a minute I slowed down the chanting and finally stopped.

"That was awesome! Do it again." Anthony exclaimed, his head was moving back and forth slightly most likely he was dizzy.

"Well Kyrie I'm just speechless." My mother said looking at me. "And I am also dizzy." She laughed. For the rest of dinner I showed them other spells I'd learned from the Grimore. I made the plates levitate as well as the food. Anthony and Mason opened their mouths for me to levitate food into their mouths. I reheated the food when it got cold after a while. I 'summoned' the ketchup from the fridge when my dad said he wanted some. And I also created balloons for my mother congratulating her on her pregnancy.

"Well I think the magic show is over I'm exhausted." I slumped back in my seat. I was extremely tired, doing all that magic at once takes its toll.

"I'll do the dishes tonight." Leigh smiled. "Thanks" I said to her.

Just as I got up I fell down again. The vision I saw brought a rush of nausea immediately.

The first vision was of Mina, she was concentrating on something, she was standing in a clearing. The clearing had an odd shape, the shape of a perfect circle with a crescent shape lake inside it. She was being watched and I sensed danger but I couldn't see who was watching her. Then the picture faded to be replaced by a new one.

My mother was crying, everyone around me was crying, I myself felt a great loss. My father looked like he was in agony, he had the face of a broken man. We were all looking at something but I couldn't see what it was. Then like before the picture faded and was replaced with a third vision.

This vision didn't have any sense of danger, but a slight happiness. Aura lying down on the couch holding her stomach protectively. She was very... pregnant. It looked like she was a few days away from giving birth. She stroked her ballooned belly lovingly and a second later she grimaced slightly but then resumed her content smile. A bright yellow glow surrounding her.

This time instead of fading the picture changed abruptly to the dining room again. I heard everyone shouting around me, my mother was at my side, Aura on the other side. My father was on the phone shouting something and Leigh was in the doorway to the kitchen holding Anthony and Mason back. I couldn't hear a word they were saying, I couldn't hear anything except a really high-pitched ringing in my ears.

My stomach churned uneasily and a head-splitting headache had started. Then I blacked out.

**A/N: So what do you think of the whole witch/vampire thing? You're in for something totally unexpected.. at least I think you wont expect it. **

**Tiffy 3**


End file.
